DragonBall MT
by Hopestar
Summary: CH.13 Battle of becoming a prayer has began. As Goku,Pan,Trunks,Goten continue on their quest of retrieving the dragonballs. However there are an demon organization willing to stop them except for 3. Eventual TP
1. The Grand Tour Begins

Disclaimer: No! I do not own DBZ. If I did then GT would have have a better story if you know what I mean.

I'm still new into the system of fan writing. Anyway this story is called Dragonball MT (Miracle Tour). Reminder it sort of deals with the same plot as GT but only different. It will have several sagas into the story. Like you know it was Goku, Trunks, and Pan that went into the grand tour right? Well only this time is different because Goten is coming along. **Note: there will be some TP later on.** So we'll began the story right after Pan stowaway and pressing the button that send her along with Trunks, Goku, and Goten into space for the hunt of the black star dragonballs. **Note: Trunks can go level 2, Goten is an Ultra SS, and Pan has mystic ability. Made her stronger than Goten and Trunks, (well in power where Trunks is concern). Trunks: 28, Goten: 27, Pan: 14, Goku: 12 **

**1. This is rated T **

**2. This a Pan story filled with suspense/action/humor/drama/angst **

**3. Eventual TP- other words one of these TP get together **

**4. Every time I finish a saga I will put up a special preview of the next one. **

**5. I'm willing to fulfill your wishes of each of my stories especially this one. **

**6. As the story progress I will the 411 of MT. **

**7. I was inspired to write a rewrite of GT from Lauraneato's GH. **

**8. MT will sort of be a combination of GT and GH, but with my own ideas**

Chapter 1

The Grand Tour Begins

In the ship for the two hours after Trunks got control of the ship handling. He and Goten has been chasing Pan to get the key so they can change courses and send her home.

"Aw come Pan give us the damn key. I don't want to keep chasing you. Besides I'm tired" whined Goten. "That just proves the fact you're turning into old age uncle Goten." sneered Pan, as she continues running... "Hahahaha! She has a point man!" laughed Trunks "Who asks you besides aren't you little older me, so in other words. She's insults you with the old man comment as well" reassured Goten "Wow Goten! That's the smartest thing I ever heard you say in my years." said Pan, sarcastically. "Look brainiac I'm not gonna tell ya again. So give us the damn key." threaten Goten, annoyed "And I'm not gonna tell ya again either. The answer is no and it's gonna stay that way no matter how much you like it or not."

And with that Pan put the key inside her bra scaring the shits out Trunks and Goten as they watch the horror. Pan raises her head with a mischievous smirk. "So it your call." "I'm going to my room." said Goten, in defeat. Goten goes into his room where he shares with Goku. To put his stuff away leaving Trunks to deal with his outright smart aleck niece.

**Note: Yes Pan is 14, but she is a genius who happen finish high school and college within 4 years. Sometimes even Bulma considers her to be even smarter than her at times.**

"Trunks don't even think of giving me a pep-talk, because I'm not hearing it." said Pan. "Look Pan I don't think this trip is safe for you to come along. (Thinking) _Besides Goten and I feel like we'll be babysitting you for a whole year._" Trunks replied "Honestly Trunks, I'm stronger than Goten considering the fact I am not a super saiyan. And I've been through scenarios you can't even imagine. Damn it Trunks my dad was only 5 when he went into space so don't give me some story of why I can't be of any help in this trip" Trunks sighs "I just don't want you to get hurt Panny. Cuz if anything happens to you I'll feel it's my fault because I wasn't there protecting you. Plus Gohan would kill me and Goten if he ever finds out some bad had happen to you..." "I'm big girl Trunks. I can take of myself, which that is if you're willing to give me a chance." assured Pan, crossing her arms " "I'll try." Pan just nod and walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile after finish unpacking, Goten heads into kitchen to fix dinner and meet up with Goku. 

"Hey dad." said Goten, as he cooked "Hi Goten. What ya making?" asked Goku, excited: "Chicken perhaps. Man I can't believe Pan snuck up onto the ship like that. Gosh she sure knows how to burn my edge with her smart aleck comments" "Aw Goten I'm sure she didn't mean it." " Dad you weren't there for the last 10 years. So believe it or not, you little Panny has grown up to be Pan the genius of evil. Goku laughs" I'll admit I love her as if she was my own sister, but my god she can be quite a handful. It's like a combination of mom and Bulma with her." "Well from the looks of things she definitely inherit Chichi's attitude. Actually she's a younger but smarter version of Chichi matter of fact" Goten Sighs "And that sometimes scares me "

* * *

The next day the ship the alarming like crazy is having everyone rush into the control room. Trunks check the main flame and computer to figure what's going. 

"It seems like the ship has identified a planet." said Trunks, checking the computer

"THAT'S WHY IT ALARMING LIKE CRAZY! OH HELL NO!" Pan hollered

"If that's the case then I'm going back to bed." said Goten, exhausted.

"Right behind ya." agreed Pan, as she and Goku follow Goten back to their rooms.

As the three Sons are about to leave the control room Trunks discover something.

"Hey wait a minute you guys!" yelled Trunks "What is it now Trunks?" asked Pan, sounding very annoyed. "There appears to a missing part of the ship" " A missing part?" Goku and Goten repeated "Yeah a very important part." "What's so important about this part Trunks?" asked Goku "This part is called hunblum. That controls the very thing of the ship that keeps it all together. So without it the ship will eventually fall apart." "What!" shouts the Sons "I think the hunblum fell out while were blasting off." "Gee I wonder whose fault was that." Goten gritting his teeth, as he gave Pan the glare that says 'this is your fault'.

"Alright, alright I think I'd got the picture Goten. Stand aside Trunks." Pan order, she pushes Trunks from the computer and start typing real fast, and looking at the monitor of the ship's situation. Everyone was confused of what she's doing. "Uh… Pan? What are doing?" Trunks question while raising his eyebrow. "Researching." She replied. "Researching on what?" Goku remark "The hunblum." "Why are you researching for?" asked Goten, confused. That made Pan chuckled as she turn around and look at them and said "Because silly I'm going to make one." "WHAT!" "Pan, you can't be serious?" panic Trunks "Trunks I'm genius alright. I'd finished high school and college within 4 years. I've made things through work of computers. I build my own base, I'd made portable gravity chamber, and I helped Bulma to build this spaceship before I'd left for college. So yes I can make one, or at least it can temporary until we get a better one" "For the first time in years I'm speechless" said Goku "Same here." Goten nodded in agreement.

"Pan may at least help out so it can be done quicker." suggest Trunks "You need to be here anyway to check out anymore damage to that is harmful to the ship's database. So course you can Trunks, besides I need to know more about this hunblum and I have a feeling that you hold all the information that need." Trunks smirked

Orignally chapters 1 &2 was together but now seperate. I figure MT may be too long for readers so I'll separate few chapters into small bits of chapters of thier own. Please reivew!


	2. Problem

_This contiunation of chapter 1 since they were once together. So read it and enjoy!_

Chapter 2- Problem

Three days later...

Goku, Goten, and Trunks are playing Chinese checkers as they talk about their concern for Pan.

"It has been three days now" said Goku, worried "Yeah I know. She'd locked herself in that room. Gosh I'm afraid of what the room looks like now." included Goten "Yeah tell me about it." agreed Trunks "Well Trunks, you're the only one who has access to her room. Since you're the only who is helping her on this thing." "I know Goku. You guys should see her; she hasn't slept for 3 days straight, she eats very little. Just putting it all in a days work." Goten chuckles "Well that's the ingenious Panny for ya." "I'm going to check on her."

* * *

Trunks heads to Pan's room and opens the door. "Pan it's me Trunks." He said as he walk in. "Hey Trunks! Guess what? I done making this thing." exclaim Pan, as she finishes putting the final piece.She had begs under her eyes her hair was messy and you could tell thatshe was exhausted thorugh the hard work shehas pur tin day in and day out.This determine Trunks more into getting her some rest. 

Hecross his arms and said sternly"About time. We're getting worry about you. You haven't slept in days, you eat very little." "Trunks I'm fine ok. Now all I need to do is put this thing in the ship manufacture."Pan replies, knowing there was little truth of what he said."Pan we would have to take the ship apart in order to do that." "I know that's why I'm suggesting that we go to some planet and fix the ship. While we're doing that maybe grandpa and Goten can search out for the dragon balls." "I'll take that suggestion, but you are going to bed now missy." "No!" "Yes you are." "You're not my father Trunks! So I don't have to listen to you!" Pan starts to walk away, but Trunks hit her pressure point and she fell unconscious. He picks her up and carries her to his room. Laid her on his bed and kiss her forehead. Went into the game room watching Goku and Goten playing video games.

* * *

"She finished." inform Trunks "Good now I can talk to her." said Goten, relieved. Trunks raise hand to stop stop Goten running another step"She's sleeping Goten." "How did you?" asked Goku "I hit her pressure. Trust me guys she needed it." Trunks fill the two Sons on his discussion he had with Pan. 

The next day, Pan found herself in Trunks' room. After washing up, she head to kitchen and finds Trunks and Goku sitting at the table watching Goten cook.

**Yes Goten can cook. He owns a restaurant which had been very successful for the past 2 years.**

"Hey guys!" greeted Pan "Hey Pan!" said everyone "Alright breakfast is ready." said Goten, fixing everyone plate. "Yay!" cheered Goku "What's for breakfast uncle G?" asked Pan "Eggs, pancakes, waffles, French toast, and bacon." Goten replied. He puts them on the tables for Goku and Trunks to fill their plates and starts eating. "C'mon Pan the food's great!" said Goku with his mouth full. "I'm ok grandpa really." replied Pan, she smile shy. "Pan, you hardy ate anything for the last four days. Trust me this isn't good for you, especially since for saiyan and you know how saiyan hunger is" warned Trunks Goten holding a French toast towards Pan "Come Pan have bite at least. "Fine if that only gets you guys to stop nagging me." She grabs the French toast from Goten and eats it. Then join the other three saiyan men for breakfast.

* * *

Few hours later, Goten overheard Trunks and Pan's discussion on they need land on a planet to fix the ship as they notice it beginning to slowly come apart. Getting a stupid idea, Goten look at the computer and press some buttons after choosing a planet. The ship alarm again.. 

"What hell is that?" asked Trunks

"It's the alarm again." said Goku, innocently

"Argh… I'll stop it" respond Trunks, irritated

Trunks walk in the control room only to find Goten messing with the controls without any sight of a clue he is doing. "Goten what you are doing here?" demand Trunks "Helping out." worried Goten. Pan and Goku make their way into the control room. "How?" question Pan "Well after hearing you two talking I decided to come up here. After looking at the computer and press on buttons. The ship is now on its way to a planet." explain Goten.

Trunks :looks at the computer screen and cried out "Oh no! GOTEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO?" "I just told you." He shrugged "Aaarrrggghhh…… move out of my way Goten." As he took control of ship and tries to un do the damage that Goten has done, but he couldn't because it was already too late. "Damn it I can't stop it. Everyone strapped up we'regonna to crash." inform Trunks

"If we do not make it out of this alive, Goten, I am blaming this on you." cried Pan "Me? What about you? If you hadn't snuck on the ship than none of this would be happening." Goten shout back "Oh please Goten you know better than to mess the main control. To remind you only Trunks and I know how to work the damn thing. But no you have be stupid enough togo andmess with it." "Well if you never press that button…" "PAN! GOTEN!ENOUGH! Your argument isn't going to get us out this. So be quite so Trunks can concrete on saving us. "order Goku "Sorry dad/grandpa." apologies Goten and Pan "Thank you Goku." thanked Trunks, relieved "But still you know…" Goten continues "Goten…" Goku hissed "Ok stoppin' up now." said Goten,waving his hands "Ah shit! We're gonna crash everyone hold on." order Trunks

* * *

So tell me of what you thought of this change.Pleasedo review me because I'd really hate to lose hope for a story before it has even reach its climax appoarch of interest. 


	3. Planet Imegga

CHAPTER 3

PLANET IMEGGA

While later the 4 saiyans landed on a planet. Goku first awakes up and shook Goten. "Hey Goten you're alright?" asked Goku "Yeah I think." Goten replied as he shook his head "You go out and check what's up while I awake Trunks and Pan." "Ok dad."

**Note: if you notice how Goku is acting little smarter than he was in GT then your in shock. **

Soon Goku, Pan, and Trunks join Goten outside to figure things out.

"Where are we?" Pan question "I don't know. But while I was messin' with the control I'd stumble on this planet since we're closer to it. I remember it's called Imegga." Goten inform "What a weird name for a planet!" Goku remark "You're telling me" Goten agrees "_Well while we're here we can find some part after all that is purpose of why we're here. Am I right Goten?" _Trunks hissed as he grinds his teeth "Mumm yeah." He put his hand behind his head. Then his stomach growls "Aw man I'm hungry." Pan and Trunks did amine fall. "But you just ate" Pan complain "Yeah but that was a long time ago." said Goten, with the typical Son Grin. Then Goku's stomach started to growl as he'd laughed nervous. Pan smacks her forehead "Oh my god. How on earth did grandma Chichi dealt with you guys?" Trunks chuckles "Well as they say Pan, like father like son. Besides I'm a bit hungry too and I know you are so don't you dare try to deny it. Remember you're a saiyan and you know how saiyan hunger is." "_I hate it when he's right._ (Speaking) alright but Goten's cooking." "Yay!"

* * *

After they finish eating they fly around the planet searching a town so they can buy parts. Unfortunately they're mob of traders. They barely escape and decide it to stay at hotel. Trunks and Goten lays on the bed

"Aw finally we can relax." relax Trunks "I don't know about you guys but I'm taking a hot shower." said Pan "And I'll be checking out the food." said Goku "Hey remember to save some for me." holler Goten "Ok Goten, come on let's see on Trunks." said Goten "Sure I want to learn something about this planet's politics, history, and technology.Hey I hope Pan hurries out the shower so we learn something together! This can be really good for her." proclaim Trunks "Dude stop you're starting to sound like my nerdy brother seriously." "He maybe a nerd but he still kick the both of our butts." Goten nod in agreement "true that"

Goten and Trunks watches T.V. and show the leader of Imegga, Lord Don Kee, discussing financial matters of the planet. Goten yawns "boring. "No wait Goten I want I to see this." "Fine." As he lay back down while Trunks continue to listen until…

"Hey guys I can't stop the shower from going." said Pan "Aw the 'Great Ingenious Panny' needs my help because she's weak and doesn't have enough brains to do it herself." Trunks teased "Shut up Trunks and come and see this!" "Eww no way no offence but your too young me." Pan madly blushed "TRUNKS!" "Just kidding lets see what is the problem?" "I'll appreciate it if you just shut up and work." "One more demand then I swear I'll snatched that towel that rap around your body." Pan challenge smirks "I dare you." "Will you quit flirting and shut up." said Goten, annoyed. Trunks & Pan blush furiously "WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" "Sure your not." "I-I'm g-go-nna… check on t-that water." "M-Mumm… y-yeah."

Trunks into the shower and found a thing of numbers that wouldn't stop going up as the shower continue running. Then heard from Goku with food overflowing. Goten then notice thing of number uprising. Trunks soon came into a realization.

"There is numbers all over. Nothing here is free the worse part is we can't stop it. Come guys lets get out of here." Goten turn the TV. off and help Goku to put away the food. With thinking Trunks burst into the room and found a half naked Pan almost done packing. _"Wow I'll have to admit she really has a nice muscular body from all the training she has. What the hell! Why am I looking or even thinking of a 14 year old like that. Man I'm that perverted?" _Trunks asked himself "TRUNKS DO YOU MIND!" Pan screams. Trunks blush madly and quickly turn around "Mumm yes so you must have overheard because it looks like your almost done packing and dress." "Trunks will you leave before I hurt you. (Thinking)_ Sexy. Sexy? Where in hell did that come from?"_ "Alright."

* * *

A few hours later the gang left town now struggling to find a place to stay. Since their ship is too faraway and it was raining they might have to camp outside till Pan made up her mind. She knocks on someone's door and asks if she and the gang can stay for the night they said yes. The villagers explain their situation as Trunks remembers hearing this on TV. Suddenly Pan and Goten insist them on resolving their problem, despite Trunks' plea. the next thing they know a bunch of cops arrive and took their house. Later Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Pan arrive back to the ship.

"Come on guys we can't let them get way of it." proclaim Pan "Pan it's not our fight. Their just going have to deal with it themselves. Besides we have a planet to save if don't bring black the dragonballs within a year." Trunks confine "Happen to you Trunks? You used to be cool." said Goten "I'm still cool." "Nope you change man. The Trunks I know would of want to help these people out, because he'll see it as another lifetime opportunity for an adventure." imply Goten "Well that was a long time ago Goten." "Man your no fun anymore." I'll say." Pan agreed "Hey guys do you think there could be any dragonballs on this planet btw." said Goku "Maybe I guess we never thought of it. Gee Goku your smarter than you led on." compliment Trunks. Goku puts his hands over his head with a small laugh "Yeah I guess I am."

For the last 30 minutes they went searching for the dragonballs so far no luck. Until they come cross with a robot appearing from the ground. Trunks drop to the ground accidentally dropping the dragon radar next to the robot and he ate. "No our one way ticket into saving earth." Trunks cried "Way to go Trunks" Pan and Goten sarcastic applaud "It's not my fault really." Trunks cried "Yes it is. If you watch where you were going then we wouldn't be in this mess." Pan shot "But… Goten…" "Sorry Trunks but I'm with my niece on this one." said Goten, as he casually cross his arms "Come guys don't be so harsh on Trunks. It's not his fault that the robot ate the dragon radar." said Goku "But grandpa…" "Enough Pan." "Dad…" "Goten..." "If your though than we can catch that robot. He's getting away." Trunks pointed out

The little robot ran quickly as possible. Just as Pan and Trunks were approaching it he jumps causing the two demi-saiyans to run into each other. Goten was flying right at it. The robot move to the side, allowing Goten to fall on top of Pan and Trunks. The robot caught under the foot of Goku. Then the next thing they knew their ship was being taken to Lord Don Kee. That night the 4 saiyans scout out to find their missing ship.

* * *

Goku sighs "It's been a whole hour and yet we still can't find it." "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find it somehow." Pan perplexes "We better because I'm dying here." "Dying" Trunks repeats "What do you mean dad?" asked Goten. Goku stomach growl having the 3 saiyans do an amine fall. Goten nervously chuckled with an amine sweat drop "Well I should have known." Goku laughs. "But Goku we just ate not too long ago." Trunks complain "Sorry Trunks but I can't help it." said Goku "Let's see if there is any food in here." Trunks take Pan's backpack to search for some food for the hungry saiyan "Ah here we go." He gave Goku a bag of chips "What about me Trunks?" Goten pouts "What about you? Arrg Pan can you hold him? "Sure." Trunks gave her the robot and threw bag of cookies to Goten. "Now you can't say I'd never fed you." Goten said with his mouth full "T-thanks Twunks." "Your bag sure came in handy." Trunks told Pan "Well from being a Son, I would know how they'll get once it comes down to food." She replied. Trunks and Pan laughs.

As soon as Goku and Goten finished their snack the 4 continue their search. They split up and promise to meet back in an hour. An hour later, they regroup and Goku told them the location of their ship. They arrive at the site and spotted their ship.

"So does anyone have a plan?" asked Goten "Well we can do this the saiyan way or the sheath way. I'll say things will go a lot quicker if we do this saiyan style." verbalize Pan "But were not." sneered Trunks giving Pan the 'We are going this my way or the highway 'look. _"I knew you're going to say that."_ Pan hissed _"Chicken." Goten thought "_So what are doing to do?" Goku asked "Simple Goku you and Pan will make some type of diversion. While Goten and I sneak up and grab the ship to high tail out of here." Trunks explain "But Trunks that will take too long." Pan whined "Yeah and Pan isn't very patience person and plus this sound quite boring." Goten added "Everything is boring with you Goten, except Valese and food. You Pan as smart as you are, you're just going have to learn to meaning of patience." "Uh… Trunks no offence but maybe we should just be quick about it. Instead of taking our time and being saved." "But Goku sighs (thinking) _What's with these Sons and action?" _

Danger! Danger! Giru, Giru." the robot cried "I'll show you danger in a minute if you don't settle down." "Danger is approaching danger is approaching! Giru, Giru!" "OH SHUT THE HELL mumm… " Trunks quickly cover her mouth and duck below with Goten and Goku "Pan you're going to blow our cover." Trunks whisper "Yeah it's not his fault. He's just probably freak out since you and Trunks kept him in the bag so long." Goku stated. Pan scowls at Goku in a glare that she could easily pass on as being the daughter of Vegeta herself "Grandpa please do not try to understand that imbecile. "Gosh for a minute a there you almost sound and look just like Vegeta. Man Gohan's right you're spending way too much time with him." Goten imply. Pan gave him the 'oh shut up before I kick your ass' look Trunks chuckles "He's right you know." Sudden a hard stone hit Trunks and he scream causing the guards to take full notice of them. "Way to go Trunks." Pan and Goten sarcastic. Trunks growls. Pan: smirks at Trunks about the original plan "So much for the sheath way. Come on Goten time to kick some butt" "Finally."

Pan Flies up to one of the guard back flip kick him. Goku teleports to the guard and kicks in the face. Goten went and punch the guard's gut and elbow him to the ground. Trunks teleports and the elbow the guard into the face. Pan seize this as opportunity to go into the truck and drive their way out. Trunks, Goten, and Goku notice this and hopped on. With her insane driving, the guys hung on for dear life. Sudden two guards stand in their way.

"Well, well, look who we have here" said a man "The intruders are trying to escape well they guess again." the woman agreed "Oh no! and knowing Pan she'll drive us into them." Trunks panics "Well she doesn't have an option." Goten stated "Do not worry guys leave them to me." said Goku as he stands up preparing to attack "Thanks dad."_ "Typical she can build, learn, fight, and talk; hell she can almost do anything but driving. Humm some genius."_ thought Trunks The man and woman attacks "FIRE!""KAME HAME HA!" Goku attack. The two dodge his attack but it cause the building to go incomplete shredders. Luckily the gang made it out in time.

"Phew that was close." said Pan, relieved "Yeah maybe we should never let drive again. Considering you were driving like some mad woman." comment Trunks. Goku and Goten laughs. "Come on you guys that isn't funny. Hey you try handling this considering on the amount of pressure you're in." Pan pouts "Well we would have done a lot better than you." said Goten "He's right you know." Goku pointed out "Come on grandpa, from what I heard you were terrible. Hell you and Piccolo practically race each other to get your license." "But I still got it though." Pan sighs "Since we got the ship back why don't we go in shower, eat, relax, and rest up. Then tomorrow Trunks and I can put that hunblum into the ship as originally plan. While you two can go into town and buy some parts." "Sounds good." "Sounds like a plan to me. Considering the day we had we all deserve a break." Goten's stomach growl. "Well I guess you all know what means." Goten smile innocently "Time to eat!" Goku cheered. Trunks & Pan: shaking their heads in embarrassment "Saiyans."

* * *

So what do you think? Putting in a bit of T/P and having Goku and Goten act childish. If you can put down some suggestion on what can I do later on in the story that will be nice. If you want next time there'll be some super saiyan action from Goku and Goten. Meanwhile Pan and Trunks have their moments.** Note: those moments will only be in a friendly matter because it's way too early to start any romance between the two. Even though it seem that did from them flirting with each other.** So please gave me your consent thank you. 


	4. Saving Imegga

**Thank you for reviews, I really appreciated. Also your suggestions are really handy too. In chapter there will be more Goku and Goten than Trunks and Pan. While TP are fixing the ship, the father- son, go out safe Imegga from Lord Don Kee. **

**Also please don't hesitate to review because I do like to know how you feel about the story so far. That will only me to better the story to your liking. If you want more info of the story then check out my profile because if you will give you a confirm summary of it. **

**Also like I said ch. 11 will not be updated until the rewrites are complete. However I just realizes that it probably won't be up until November, because at the most ch. 3- 6 will be rewritten by the end of the month. Plus it is getting close to my due date of updating ch. 2 for Secrets can bring love again. Yes people by the end of the 2nd week of October, it will be up. So you must be a little more patience till then.**

CHAPTER 4

SAVING IMEGGA

The next day, Pan send Goku and Goten out to get some parts while she and Trunks work on putting the hunblum in the ship.

"Pan how many parts do we have to go to put the hunblum into the ship's core?" asked Trunks "Cording to my calculations about 30 at least that. We should be done with all of this in hour in half. That is without any interruptions." Pan calculated "Oh now I see why you sent Goku and Goten out so we'll be done faster." said Trunks playing with the tube "Now you're getting it boxer boy." " 'Boxer Boy' you haven't called me that in over two years. Man I thought you grew up Panny." "Stop yourself." Trunks just wave her off "Whatever. Hey do you know when your uncle and grandfather will be back?" "Huh... I told them to be back by dinner." Trunks blankly stare at her and given his confusion look of 'have you lost it'. "Trunks this is my uncle and grandfather we're talking about. It will be different if it was my dad and Vegeta. "Well I can't deny that factor." "Yep I wonder what those two are up right now."

* * *

Meanwhile in town Goku and Goten are struggling to get anything. Every time they ask or say something people would just run off. It has been that way for the last two hours. Until they notice their faces along with Pan and Trunks on the wall. 

"Turns out we are Imegga's most wanted." said Goten "But we didn't do anything I think." Goku replied as he scratches his head "You think it's because we took the ship back without asking?" "Maybe."

Then a crowd of angry mob found them and ready to attack. Even the cops were there trying to arrest them and figuring the whereabouts of Pan and Trunks.. The next thing they knew the crowd was making fun of Goku when he told them to lay off his granddaughter, laughtering create a deversion for Goku and Goten to escape unfortunately the mob of people notice and were catching up to them.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" asked Goten panting cuz of the running "Because they think we're the bad guys when it really is reverse." Goku panted as well "We need to lose these guys." "Definitely." "Come on dad lets fly." "No Goten, if we do that we can possibly some how lead them to Pan and Trunks. Believe me they can take that chance in stealing our ship again. We probably won't be as lucky the second- time around." "Alright let's at least pick up the pace to lose mob of guards." He and Goku jolt the speed and the guard lost them and began a search party.

* * *

Back at the ship Pan and Trunks finished with the whole hunblum saga. And were about to put the ship together until Pan stop them and came with a idea that can benefit them for the entire trip. Obviously the idea got Trunks triippin' all over

"YOU WHAT! OH MY GOD PAN I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" "Come on Trunks, honestly I do not plan to get any weaker during this trip. So if any you are bored you train in the gravity room. Trust me I already test this portable with Vegeta couple months ago." "Goten's right you are like my dad. Sometimes I believe you're actually related to him after all because you act like it more like him than Bra and I do." Pan let out a small laugh "Well I remember him saying the I am 'A true Saiyan' " "I think he's right." "Come on with you being the son of Bulma Briefs the genius and me being the daughter of Gohan Son the scholar, we should have this baby up and running by morrow." I don't know about that genius part because I think you stole that title. Anyway we might as well get started while it's still light out."

* * *

Five hours later, Goten and Goku had lost the guards. Even though there is a whole bunch of them scouting them out.

"What are we going to do now dad? We can't attack them thing will only get worse. We can't even go back to the ship without worrying they'll only comeback to take it and probably if they have the chance take Pan and Trunks as prisoners." Goten worried "I know remember what the villagers said about Lord Don Kee taking over and raising taxes just enough that people cannot even afford to live here." imply Goku "Yeah." "Why don't we stop him and save this planet." "That's a great idea dad! I just hope we don't get into too much trouble." "Don't worry Goten. Just stick with me and you'll be just fine, besides we're super saiyans and I highly about there is anyone on this planet that can even be a match for us." "I'm not talking about the people of this dad. I'm meant her." "Her?" "Yeah you know her, the genius of evil." "Oh yeah Pan. Boy she did made it clear for us to be back by dinner, but at this rate we'll probably have to make it by breakfast." _"Knowing Pan, she's probably having a fit right about now."_ thought Goten

* * *

Back at the ship, at Goten's precise prediction, Pan is having a fit. So far she broke some glasses, kick and punch at the wall. Now she is getting a drink of water. During that whole Pan's madness insanity, Trunks has been hiding in the gravity room for protection, as he finishing its preparations onto the ship. Now just needs Pan to make the finial prepare (that is if she's calm down). Trunks slowly and carefully steps out of the GR and into the kitchen finding Pan.

_"she's calm, too calm that is. At least it's easier for me to talk to her._ (Speaking nervously) Hey Pan. Err the GR is almost done, all you need do is put in the finial touch then it's ready for use." said Trunks, cautiously. There was silence and it was scaring the shit out of Trunks. "Pan are you are right? (Thinking)_ That is a very stupid thing to ask her Trunks._ (Speaking) lookPan, I know you're angry at your grandfather and uncle for not coming come back but remember you know how their minds work. They probably still out looking for parts or grab a bite to eat."

"I guess your right. I'm just so worry. Honestly Trunks its one thing do this back on earth but another on a planet that we do not even know of." Pan stated angrily "I know but you just gotta have some faith in them." Trunks replies "Okay I just miss them. So what do you want have?" "Hamburgers, salad, orange chicken meal, and steak." "Well to get it done quicker why don't you help me out?" "Ok." "Poor Goku and Goten they won't even be here to have this great food we're making. I doubt there will be any left for them." "Too bad they know they should be in by now. Gee I wonder what they could be doing that is more important than food."

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle of Lord Don Kee , as Goku and Goten continue their trip there. Lord Don Kee is having meeting with two of guards that attack the saiyans yesterday.

"What is such a very night? The star have never looked beautiful so romantic, can easily make someone's day. For whom? For me?" "Sorry milord but we try our best to stop them." said the man. Lord Don Kee hit his desk in pitiful anger. "obviously it wasn't enough." "Milord if you give another chance I promise we'll…" the woman trail on "Do better next time. Oh plez I heard that sappy storyso many times. Guards take them away." Don Kee finished.

The guards carry them away and he calls for his top solider Ledgic. "I want you to find these thieves and bring to them to me." Don Kee orders "Don Kee you know I hate being boss around. Especially by you." Ledgic threaten. Lord Don Kee nervous apologies "I'm sorry Ledgic but there's thieves that's on the loose." "Not my problem. Obviously you need better guards. Considering I'm the best of best and have the power to kill you, I'm free to do whatever. "Ledgic will you please look into it." "Mmmm… I'll think about it." With that he left the room.

Half hour later, as Don Kee finished his call. Suddenly Goku and Goten jump from the sealing into his office. "Who are you? What do you want?" Don Kee demanded "We want you to stop these high taxes, give the people their money and property back." Goku declares "And what if I don't." Don Kee sneers. Then Goku and Goten got into fighting position "then we'll have to use force." Goku imply "Now I recognized you. The both of you aretwo the thieves from last night. Ha and aspect me to listen the you got another thing coming." "Oh yeah and what your gonna do about it. From what I can tell you cannot even fight because your chi is so weak." Goten proclaims "Then perhaps I can be of challenge." said a voice.

Goku and Goten turnaround and find Ledgic standing in the door way. "Oh Ledgic thank goodness you're here. Now I want you eliminate these intruders now." Don Kee command "What have I told you about giving me orders?" Ledgic snaps "uh please Ledgic." "I'm only doing this for my own benefit." He stare at Goku and Goten with interest "I must say I am impress to see half of these pathetic guards are out cold. See Don Kee that's the kind of guards you should have instead of these moron's." "Sorry but we are not interested." said Goku in a serious tone "Now let's see what you can do."

* * *

Ledgic and Goku jump and tie into a punch, they spar their way out of the building. Ledgic then kick and elbow Goku on the neck to send him flying to the ground. Only be follow thanks to Goten's quick attack. Ledgic jump up and punch Goten's chin. Goten then zanku fist him, as he's defending himself.

**Note: these moves I'm using is from the budokai game, except Pan. Since I don't really know her fighting moves.**

Then they spar each other, unfortunately Ledgic is quicker than Goten and smash to the ground, giving Goku attack with his Kamehameha wave from behind. Ledgic teleports and jackhammers Goku and ki blast him. He appear upfront while Goten from behind both attack with Kamehameha hitting Ledgic hard. He got up as the 2 saiyans landed in front of him.

"I must say you guys are pretty good." said Ledgic as he wipes blood from his mouth "You're not too bad yourself Ledgic." Goten compliment "Tell me what your names are?" Ledgic demanded "I'm Goku Son from the planet earth." Goku introduce himself "My name's Goten Son and I am also from earth." Goten introduce himself "Wow! You earthlings sure do intrigue me. Now I know my speed won't be enough so I must use my full power." said Ledgic as he powering up "_I must say it's pretty high but not high enough to beat me at least._ (Speaking) Then so do we your ready Goten?" Goku remark "Ready as I'll ever be." Goten replies proudly. He and Goku transform into super saiyans. "Now let's go." Goku commands.

Ledgic pull out his two tonfas and attack the two super saiyans. Goten jump up, Goku stop his assault and back flip kick him then punch his gut. Ledgic move back spar with Goku and soon Goten join in to make it 2 on 1 match. With the coming blows being so hard causing some rocks to explode, Don Kee had to duck for cover because of the fight. To end it once and for all, Ledgic attack with Equip Gun as Goku and Goten did the father- son Kamehameha wave.

**Remember this move was performed by Goku and Gohan during the cell games and again along with Goten to beat Broly in the DBZ movie (which I cannot remember).**

By putting more power into it they defeated Ledgic, as he was blast into Don Kee's office. The 2 saiyans power into their normal from and fled down into the office to confront Don Kee as he came out of hiding.

"Please don't hurt me! I beg of you. I will do anything just don't hurt me." Don Kee cries Goku cross his arms with a smirk on his face "anything huh? Alright you give those people back their homes and ships. You will also lower the taxes so they have a chance to live here." " 'Lower the taxes' but that's how I get all money. I mean come on." Don Kee complains Goten rolling his arm around "I don't know about you dad, but I'm itching for another fight. "Alright, alright I'll get right on it."

Goku walks to the beaten Ledgic "Hey Ledgic your feeling any better?" Goku asked with concern "Yeah I'm fine but I have to admit you guys sure put up a fight." said Ledgic "If you think this is bad boy you should have been there when we fought Buu, now that's a challenge." stated Goten "Even Cell." Goku added "Well it looks like I have my work cut out if I'm to ever beat you guys. "Well if you want a brute fight then you probably see Vegeta trust me, he has major ego was it comes down into fighting." Goku laughs "You can say that again dad." Goten agrees. The next day Goku, Goten, and Ledgic flew into town with money, property, deeds, and ships. After four hours of helping out, Goku and Goten make their way towards the ship."Uh… dad don't you think Pan will be mad at us do you?" Goten asked fearing of Pan's temper "not a chance." Goku assured

* * *

Later that day once they arrive guess what happens 

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Pan screams "Um out." Goten answer profoundly dumb " "OUT WHERE?" Neither say nothing because they'rescare of her replies. Pan puts her hands on the hips giving them the 'You better say answer because my patience is low' look and said "Did you get the parts like I told you. "_"OH SHIT!"_ Goten thought "_uh oh."_ Goku nervously thought "Well did you? Because you guys were out all night so you must have." Silence again then Trunks enters the room with the robot in his hand while Goku and Goten begins to sweat. "you mean to tell me that you haven't. THEN WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING ALL NIGHT!" Pan yelled furiously "Well we were until we was chase by some people who accuse us of stealing." Goku began "Which technically we did. Then we discuss of what the villagers told us about their problem and Lord Don Kee." said Goten "So we snuck to Don Kee's Castle. Defeat Ledgic and have Don Kee make Imegga an better place." "So you guys saying you guys have been out playing hero." said Trunks, catching on. Goku and Goten nods. "Are you out of your mind! Honestly anything could of happen to you. Not saying you can't take care of yourselves but my god! What if they came here or something?" Pan furiously panic "That's why we didn't return, because we're afraid something like that might happen." Goten replies "Pan we're sorry really." Goku apologies "Damn I can't believe I miss it. Seeing you two fight I bet the fight was good huh?" Goku: smile and putting his hands behind his back "yeah it sure was." Pan walking to the Control room "I'm out of here."

"Trunks don't finish what she started." Goten cried "Well she is right about one thing though you guys could have got hurt." Trunks implied "But were fine now. I know Pan was just worried." said Goku " "Believe me I know." Trunks insured, thinking back how Pan nearly destroy everything in sight for worrying herself to death "Dragonball detecting dragonball detecting Giru, Giru!" reported the robot "Huh?" said the guys confuse. Pan enters into the room "Hey guys what's going on?" "Somehow the robot detected a dragonball." Goku told Pan "He detected shit!" "Pan you really need to watch your language." said Trunks, giving her a disappointed look "What are you my father?" "Hey look obviously he work like the radar." Goten reported "So that's what happen to the radar. (Thinking)_ The earth is save."_ thought Trunks happily "Ah great so he's stuck with us." Pan pouts. The guys laughed and head to the control room preparing to lift off. "Okay is everyone ready?" Trunks asks "Ready." the Sons replies "Ok let's go!" Soon they blast off into space and in their hunt for the first dragonball.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review so I can improve this story better and make it more interesting. So you romance people there won't be till later on. Maybe I should change the summary because in this saga there is no TP Romance, but it's one of the eventual pack where it could lead to TP. However there's TP fling/get together. To let you know they probably won't be together until either the baby or hell saga, which is saga & 2 way. **


	5. The First Fallout

CHAPTER 5

THE FIRST FALLOUT

Two days later the gang have finally approached the planet that holds their first dragonball. Right now they are preparing to land. "Is everything ready Trunks?" Pan asked "Yep now Giru are sure the dragonball is here?" Trunks asks wanting to be sure "giru is certain giru, giru." "Alright." Just when they thought things were going smoothly, the alarm went off telling they are going to crash. "Trunks do something!" Goten panic "What did you think I've been doing!" Trunks replies "That's it after this Trunks you are off pilot duty until you can actually drive this thing." Pan declare "At least I can actually drive. What about you?" Trunks argue " "What about me?" "Back on Imegga you nearly killed us with your driving skills." "Trunks she's under driving age so course you should aspect something like that." Goten stated " "Oh crap we're about crash." "AGAIN!" "Yes Pan again." "_Figures."_ Pan thought.

Trunks tries to steer the ship into a location to crash. They all crash into a deep forest, after passing an grant animal. "Is everyone alright?" asked Trunks "Yeah no thanks to you." Pan comment "Everyone else besides Pan." "_Imbecile."_ Pan mumble "I'm cool. Dad Giru what about you guys?" Goten asks "'m fine." Goku replies "giru's fine too giru, giru." Giru replies.

* * *

Coming outside to check things out, Pan decides to explores to the planet and learn something about it. While the guys search out the dragonball. Unknown to them someone is watching and waiting for an opportunity of some sorts.

"Wow what a enlarge planet they got here. If only the size was few time smaller it would almost look like were on earth." said Pan, interested.She was writes notes and uses her data pen to gather the scientific facts of the planet so she study them back on the ship. She then some bees and decided to take a break. She dress up and follow them to their hive. Meanwhile the guys are getting closer to the dragonball

* * *

"Dragonball detected dragonball giru, giru." Giru detected " "You sure Giru." Goten asks "Certain." "Then where is it?" "Don't but there is food" said Goku.

He saw it way ahead and was about to run towards it until Trunks stops him. After a the ridiculous complains from Goku and Goten, they continue on with their search. Before they know it they've found 3 star dragonball.

Trunks grabs the dragonball and said "Alright our first dragonball!" "One down and six to go." Goten declares "Yeah." He and Goten high five. "Now can we eat?" Goku whines "As soon as we find Pan then we can be on our way." Trunks stern.

An hour later the bees were treating Pan like she's is their queen. Once the close was clear Pan was about to make her escape until they block her path. She then blast them and made an run for it. The bees chase her to return her back to the hive. "where is she?" Goku asked "She said she was going to study this planet since she so much interest in it." Trunks inform "Hey did she say that she'll meet back at the ship after she is done?" Goku question, hoping to get back to eat. "Sorry dad, but Gohan will never forgive us if anything happens to her." said Goten "And knowing Pan she is probably in trouble or causing trouble." Trunks added "Now lets think if I was "the genius of evil" where would I be?" wonder Goten, sarcastically "Danger approaching danger approaching!" Giru cries. Just then Pan and whole of herd passed by, Goten without realizing drop the dragonball. "I knew she was in some type of trouble." Trunks comments "Come on lets go!" Goku order "Right." agreed Trunks and Goten in unison.

In few minutes the guys close in on the herd. Trunks grab Pan by the waist as Goku and Goten Kamehameha wave the herd and quickly disappeared into the hills.

"Are you alright?" asked Trunks, still holding her "I'm now. I swear for now on I officially hate bees." Pan replied "I would too after having them chase me around like that. So what did you do this time?" Goten asks crossing his arms with a stern look on his face. "I was hanging around them to get a better look then they take me to their hive. They thought I was their queen even after took the bee look off they were after me. Then you guys came and save me from those hive bastards." Pan explain. Everyone laughs hysterically. "Well I hope you still got your research." said Goku " "I do and I'll look at it when we are back at the ship. So did you guys found the found dragonball or was I a distraction." Pan smirks "Nah you weren't distracting us Panny. Actually we found it before found you." Trunks replies, holding her tighter. "Really so where is it?" Pan asks anxiously "Goten, uh Goten show them the dragonball." Goku instructed. However Goten wasn't paying attention to Goku put to... "Sorry dad I was to busy thinking how cute they look there." Goten teased, sharing thoughtfully at Trunks and Pan.

Right there Trunks and Pan blush furiously. "GOTEN!" "Well Trunks you must like my niece a lot because you yet let her go since saving her from the bees." Goku stated "Goten shut up! " Trunks angrily replies as he let go of Pan. "_Goten maybe on to something. I have admitted they do look so good together, man they are practically compatible. If they do get together then they might a sort of a Bulma/Vegeta relationship but more to extent since their both saiyans. It will be so cool of being related to Vegeta." _Goku happily thought "Goten show us the dragonball so I can beat you up on making that comment." Pan threaten " "Oh getting defensive Panny." "GOTEN DRAGONBALL NOW!" Trunks and Pan yelled " "Ok relax gee" However Goten is having trouble finding it then he realizes... "Well?" said Trunks, waiting impatiently "Uh I think I lost it." Goten responded nervously "YOU DID WHAT!" "Lost it." "Goten you idiot. You tease Pan and I that we like each other and here is your stupid ass. You lost the dragonball, now thanks to you we can kiss our planet, family, and friends good-bye." "I'm sorry." "Don't worry guys I'm sure we can use Giru to find it again." Goku assured "Alright, but if we don't find it before this day is out then Pan and I will have your ass you hear!" Goten nervously nods. "Good." "_If we don't find it before this day is out then 'Pan and I' will have my ass. Humph I know before we return home something will happen between those two. Genius of evil with the Master of mischief they so make a perfect match." _Goten mischievously thought.

* * *

The 4 saiyans return the area where they found Pan, since Goten said that is where he last had it. Giru sensed it further south. Leading them inside the enchanted cave and the saiyans sensed that their not alone. Then suddenly quick attack them and sending flying off the ground the mild explosion.

**Note: Explosions from power rangers.**

"Is everyone alright?" Goku asks worrying "Yeah." Trunks replies as he struggles to stand "What was that?" Pan asked " I don't know but it's coming fast." Goku replies sensing the warriors speed..

The warrior scratch blast Trunks, roundhouse kick & punch Pan, ki blast Goku on the head. Goten was flying into him, but the warrior punch him the gut and elbow him to the ground. Then jump up and stand on the cliff watching the fallen saiyans. "Haha you all pathetic." the warrior laughs. He had on had red long spike hair in a ponytail with spikes of hair coming from top and front, gray eyes, wearing red monk attire, brown boots, T- shirt, and wristband. Kind of like the attire Mortal Kombat's Kung Lao except his attire is teal and he wears a hat "Pathetic I'll show pathetic." Pan spat. Pan teleport right in front of and punch him in the face. They both soon spar cross the area, but the warrior fire his Pyre cannon at Pan. Luckily she teleport out of there and attack him with Dragon blast. Sending him flying to wall, she then power up into her mystic form and began attacking him again. He jump out of that and they both spar again.

"Who knew she can fight like that." said Goku "I know what you mean." Goku replies shockingly "Well remember Gohan, Piccolo, and my dad trained her." Trunks stated "Vegeta?" "Piccolo?" "Gohan? I thought he sort of stop fighting cuz of his work." Goku proclaim "Well he trained secretly with Piccolo and while you were gone.He had eventually reach level 3." Trunks explain "Yeah like if your in level 3,Gohan can go high level of SS2and beat youbeat you." Goten added "Wow! Hey did Vegeta ever ascend to level 3 yet?" "Yep just few months after you left." "But why Vegeta train Pan? I thought he hated my bloodline." "He does but Pan is different out of all you Sons. According to him, she is more saiyan than everyone else, especially himself, despite her lack her lack of blood. She got full force of one, she fights to the bitter end, hell she makes things to make her stronger. She trains constantly although it may not be physically. What I'm trying to say he thinks that she is a saiyan of mind, strength, emotions, and spirit." Trunks explains "What a compliment. Looks like she master her mystic powers." Said Goku, proud of Pan "Yeah that was three years ago. Now she is sort of stronger than me & Trunks, and she isn't even super saiyan yet." Goten exclaim "Really hey how strong is she?" "Almost level 2. Although I can go level 2, Pan is still more powerful, but I still manage to beat her." Trunks smirks "Barely you like had to go level 2 just to do it now days. However there was few times where that didn't even help and you stillloss to her." comment Goten "Whatever and besides with ever since I became president five years I haven done very much training at all and you haven't either since you left college." Goten ignore him "But I don't understand why or when she ever trained with Piccolo." "Remember the summer time when she was 7- 10.""yeah." "She was training with Piccolo during that time. From what she told me, one day she watching him and Gohan spar and she joined in then Gohan suggested that she can train with Piccolo and things just took off from there." " Now I understand what Vegeta meant by she is a saiyan of mind, strength, emotions, and spirit. Like who she trains with. Piccolo with mind & emotions, Gohan with spirit, and Vegeta with strength makes a powerful combination you know." Goku detailed. Trunks & Goten nodded in agreement.

After the spar they both stop aim their most powerful attacks at each other. The warrior heart stone and Pan Masenko beam. The two collide and the warrior transform to strengthen the attack and fire at Pan. At the last minute Pan energy shield herself as the smoke clears up her shirt was torn and was showing her black sports bra as her pants was torn. Blood was reveal over her body, there the warrior chance to finish her off since she is too worn to save herself after the last attack. "PAN!" Trunks screams. The warrior fire at her and just in time Trunks grab her and jump in the air. The warrior found himself in a middle of a handicap match with Goku and Goten. He fires ki blast at them but they dodged every single one then Goten transform into SS and Goku in SS.2. Goku use his zanku fist him to the ground leaving an opening for Goten to fire his Kamehameha wave. The warrior got up and was about to attack until something a voice called him out.

"Ryan that's enough we already have the dragonball so let's go." a voice orders. He has navy mid flat hair, silver tank top and sweatpants, black combat boots, gloves, and coat. Like the attire Kilik (with long hair) from Soul Caliber 2 has on just in different colors.

"Oh no you don't, that dragonball is ours." said Goku angrily "Well not any more." he sneers "Hey Kosan can we bring something else as a reward?" asked Ryan cheerfully "Like what?" Kosan question annoyed "Well how long has it been since you got laid?" "Uh…" "Exactly." said Ryan as look at Pan in Trunks' arms lustfully he continues "She sure does has nice body. It will get better when she's older." "Don't even think about it." Trunks growls.

Pan wakes up after Trunks save her from Ryan's attack looking around wondering what's going on. Trunks saw the questioning look on her face then he fold her firmly and said "Oh Pan I'm glad your awake. Don't worry I'll protect you." "Protect me from what?" "From us baby." Ryan flirted. Pan look at him disgusted and starts fuming "FIRST OFF I AM NOT YOUR BABY ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" "That's before I look at your beauty." said Ryan with a apologic look "And feisty wow! I wonder how she is like in bed." Kosan lustfully smirks "WHAT!" scream the saiyans "Ok that it give us the dragonball or else." Goku threaten "Or else what? Your gonna kill us because we want some of your girl." Kosan sarcastically said "Pan isn't some ordinal girl. She happens to be my granddaughter! "Also my niece!" Goten added as he and Goku power up "And I assume the purple-head is her boyfriend right even though he looks little old to be." Ryan teased.

Trunks and Pan went red and scream out at the same time "I'M/HE'S NOT HER/MY BOYFRIEND!" "Perfect a single woman what more can we ask. Hey Ryan since she looks more of your age she can be all yours once I have my fun. Hey how about this you can have your dragonball for the girl." Kosan deled "No deal." said Goku, firmly "Dad don't we need the dragonball to save earth?" Goten asks stupidly "GOTEN ARE YOU WILLING TO TRADE YOUR OWN NIECE FOR A DRAGONBALL!" Trunks holler "Don't we need it?" "Yes but Gohan will kill us if he finds out if we trade her for a dragonball. Plus god only knows what they'll do to her." Goku reminded "You heard my grandpa no deal." Pan shout at the two mysterious warriors ""Alright we'll go, but I have a feeling we will cross paths again. Come Ryan lets get out of here." said Kosan, caustically " Ryan sighs "Ok Kosan see you soon Pan. Oh god I love that name." Ryan flirtatiously sneers as he licks his lips casing Pan and Trunks to tighten their hold onto each other. "No you don't." Pan replied " "But yes I do, bye for now Panny." Ryan evilly smirks. He winks at her and took off with Kosan "_How dare he call her Panny.Only I and I alone shall ever call her that. Maybe Goten, Bra, & Gohan but that's it. Bastard if he and his friend ever tries to harm her in anyway I swear to god that I WILL KILL THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!"_ Trunks angrily thought.

* * *

After that event the gang sadly went back to the ship. Goten was cooking, Goku was training in the GR, and Trunks was fixing Pan's wounds since Goten misplace the senzu beans. 

"You ok?" Trunks asks softly " Pan sighs hardly "I will be." "Pan I know you don't like talking about your feelings but tell me what's wrong." Pan put her head down shamefully "It's my fault that you guys lost the dragonball. If I wasn't so foolish, mind my business and didn't follow the bees than none of this would never happen." Trunks cup her chin up so he look at her in the eyes "Don't say that Pan." then he pulled her into a hug "Honesty it is no one's fault. If you want to blame it someone then Goten for drop it in the first place, but don't tell him that I really do not want to hurt his feelings." "Understandable." Pan giggles. Trunks breaks the hug and hold her wrists and said "I want you to stop self-pitying yourself if you can't do that for yourself than me." "I'll try but still I cant stop thinking of those guys. What if they come after us and take me.For I know there is possiabilty that I may never you all again if it comes down to that." Pan stands up and look at the wall in deep thought. Trunks walks to her grabbing her by the waist as if he is protecting her from something. "They wont because I wont let them neither will Goku and Goten. I promise you this Panny I will protect no matter what. I'm willing to give my life just for your safely." "And I promise I will protect you for your safely no matter how much you may disprove of it. I'm willing because you are my friend and I will do anything to keep my family and friends safe, especially you Tru-chan." "Same here Pan-Chan."

Beknonest to them, outside the door way Goku and Goten saw the whole thing and they both whisper to each other saying "Love birds"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in space the ones called Kosan and Ryan were celebrating their victory to getting the first dragonball. They were flying back to their home planet on their ship. Then Ryan starts thinking about Pan. 

"Damn this close this close urgh, Kosan why did we just leave them like?" Ryan complained "Now lets be realistic our mission is chasing dragonballs not girlfriends." Kosan pointed out , sitting down with his hands behind his head and legs on the table. "So she's mine." "Someone found a mate." "Your damn straight." Ryan replies proudly crossing his arms "Yeah she looks fine now, but once you go out with her than you realizes what the 'fuck were you thinking'." "Whatever." "Relax Ryan they were looking for dragonballs right?" Ryan nods "Then as we look for them obviously we'll bump into them again. Then maybe just maybe can take the girl if we have time." "Thanks Kosan you're the best!" applaud Ryan giving him the thumbs up and took off into the kitchen "I know Ryan I know. (thinking)_ However her and that boy are very close. They say their not together, but unknown to them they happen already form a special bond. A love bond that is in demon terms practially a love that you cannot deny. Man Ryan you have such a competition head of you if you really want this girl. Unfortunately she has already bound to someone else which their relationship will be tough to break with each passing year rolls by. I 'm just going have to wait and see what the future awaits for us."_

_

* * *

_

**Now I know that was off the hook. If your TP fans you go to like this chapter since where was a lot TP in here. Even Goku, Goten, & Kosan are starting to take a notice of their bond. So please send me your reviews because there is more to come. Preview: Trunks is cross-dressing no thanks to the Sons idea**

**Note: Ch.4 of Secrets can bring love again is up so read and update for me. Thank you!**


	6. Trunks the Bride

**Thank you, Mercuriancat for your reviews. I've just finished reading your fic and it was great, though I'm not much of an Inuyasha fan anymore. I give it two thumbs up! **

**Note: I've finished with the 2nd chapter to "Secret can bring love again" earlier than expected. This chapter should be pretty humorous, considering of the situation. **

**Also please do review because I would love to know your thoughts upon the story.**

CHAPTER 6

TRUNKS THE BRIDE

Giru has just informed the saiyans of a dragonball being on planet Tsunami.

**I do not remember the name of the planet nor the people there so bare with me.**

After Trunks carefully land the ship, the 5 DB hunters scout out for the dragonball. From the radar it appeared to be somewhere in town. The fly there and found people arguing about some monster & how a girl must marry to save the city.

"This is about to get ugly." said Goku, little worry

"Humph" everyone grunts in agreement

"Alright that's it I had enough of you." said a Man. He about to hit the couple until Pan step up grabbing his fist)."Why don't you pick on someone your own sizes." She spat "Move out of my way you little brat." "That's it!"

With that using her saiyan strength Pan punch the guy's lights out. Then more guys come to her but whine up in the same result. Pan fires a ki blast on the ground grab the couple out the sight follow by the others. They landed to safe place and Trunks starts giving Pan the peptalk of her actions.

"Pan totally uncalled for!" Trunks hollers " He was about to hurt them " Pan replied pointing at the couple, "I could not stand there and watch. Then the next you know he called me a little brat." "Because you were acting like a brat." "But "little" and you know I hate being called that." Trunks just cross his arms and sneers then said "Well who fault is that?" "WELL CERTAINLY NOT MINE!" Pan snapped

* * *

The man whom Pan saved walk up to Goten curious of the two demi-saiyans "Excuse me sir sorry for asking but do they always act like that?" Goten gives the typical Son grin and responds "On occasion." "Are sure they are not in love or something?" the woman asked "_Wow they are really that obvious." _Goku teasily thought. Goten amine sweat tugging on his collar and nervously replied hoping that Trunks and Pan wont get the wrong idea. "Hehe I doubt that considering Trunks is a lot older than Pan. (Thinking)_ Then again who said love has age boundaries." "_You sure because looks can be deceiving." the man noted

"Yeah I know what you mean by the way I'm Goku." Goku introduce himself "Hello Goku my name is Liana and this is my husband Marco." introduce Liana as she place her arm around Marco's. "Hi!" Goten chuckles "Hey I'm Goten." "Please to meet you Goku & Goten." said Marco, politely as he shakes their hands. "You forgot about me. " said Giru coming from Goten's shoulder ""Oh sorry about that. Lianas, Marco meet Giru he's a robot." introduce Goten in a cheering way "Nice to meet you friends of Goku and Goten." comply Giru "Nice to meet you too Giru." Marco replied "

Liana looking at Trunks & Pan "So if they are not a couple or anything then who are they and why are they arguing as if they are one?" "Them? The guy there you see is best friend Trunks, master of maculation." Goten stated casually "And the girl who saved you from the crowd earlier is my granddaughter." Goku added "And my niece, Pan, the genius of evil." "Giru don't you calling Trunks and Pan that giru giru." said Giru angrily "Well too bad because its true long story. Goten said to Marco & Liana

* * *

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Pan scream angrily "WELL PAN CHICHI SON, IF STOP ACTING SO FUCKIN' CHILDISH THEN YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THAT I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU!" Trunks holler back "So is grandpa and uncle Goten but you doing see them actuating." "Because I care about you so much that I don't want you to get hurt." "Trunks stop treating like me like a little kid. My god you treated like this when you were my age? No then back off." "You are so stubborn, gosh maybe we should have traded you." "SAY WHAT?" "You heard me Son!" "You actually want those guys to take and possible rape me?" "No Pan…I..." 

The others were shock to hear what Trunks just said that Goku decides to break it up before it goes away too far. "Guys why don't you break it up there!" "GRANDPA HE ACTUALLY WANTED ME TO GET RAPE!" Pan yells "I did not say that." Trunks argue "Then what did you meant by you should've traded me." Pan snarls crossing her arms giving Trunks the 'you fucking meant what you said so don't try to deny it' look. Silence took it place until Goten spoke up. He gave Trunks the same look as Pan except in a more personal yet protective tone. "Trunks you better start talking." He said sternly "We was just arguing and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Pan you know I didn't mean any of it. Besides you were right I'm not your father & I should really act more of a friend than parent. Will you please forgive me?" Trunks plead "I will think about it." Pan snorted

Feeling relived Goten turns to Marco and Liana. "With that issue taken care of would you like us to take you back?" "Yes but since you all well most of you are kind will you help us?" asked Marco " "Well sir you see we should really be…" said Trunks "Course we would love to insist in anyway as possible." Pan rudely interrupted " "My Papa can tell you once we the palace." said Liana

* * *

Two hours later in the palace, Papa had just finished the explanation of the earthquakes, Zoonarma, and how he'll stop if he wed Liana, though she & Marco are together. After putting in some thought conceiting the situation the Sons agree to help. Trunks wants to forget about because he is more concern with earth, but thanks to Giru the DB hunters were in. However Pan had come up with a mischievous plan and from the look on her face it scare the wits out of Trunks and Goten. Before they knew it while later... 

Pan had Goku trying on the dress. "Pan this not going to work." Goku whine as he struggles to put it on. "Because your not trying grandpa. Gee I now I wonder is how on earth do you dress yourself?" Pan nagged "Um… Pan if you haven't notice that the dress is too big for dad." Goten stated the obvious "Yeah Pan, if I was in my adult body then I could fit it." "Well I cant wear it because I'm too small." "Lucky you Giru your out of the loop aren't ya?" grinned Goten "Lucky indeed giru giru." Giru replied

"Well need someone tall indeed." said Goku

"Someone who is tough enough to handle the situation." Pan continue "

Someone we know." Goten continues

"Someone we can trust." as does Giru.

At that moment Trunks slowly starts making his way out of the door.

"Someone who is very smart."

"Someone who is a saiyan."

"Well consider our deal Pan it not me so leaving us with one person left."

Goku, Pan, Giru, & Goten look over to see Trunks almost out of the door. With an evil smile or smirks on their faces they call out. "Oh Trunks!" Trunks quickly turns around and rebels of this idea they came up with. "No way!" He rebelled " "Come on Trunks, your only hope." said Goku in a pleading voice "Why me? Why not Goten?" "Because I've already promise Pan to be her slave for a week if I do not wear the dress." Goten answer "WHAT? Pan I'll be your slave for entire month if you do not let me go through with this." Pan just at look him thinking to herself 'are you crazy?'. She sneers at him and said "Sorry Trunks but the difference between you and uncle Goten is that you actually deserve it he doesn't."

FLASHBACK

"You are so stubborn, gosh maybe we should have traded you." Trunks comply "SAY WHAT?" Pan yelled "You heard me Son!" "You actually want those guys to take and possible rape me?"

FLASHBACK ENDS

Trunks nervously laughs at the thought of reason why Pan is acting out of revenge. So he decides to smooth talk his way out of it. However it will not go so well with the headstrong saiyan. "Pan-Chan it that thing I said earlier isn't it. Look I am sooo sorry." Pan gave him a smirk that would make Vegeta proud. "Not as sorry as your gonna be." Trunks tries getting her uncle and grandfather to help but they refuse knowing it was his mess so he'll have to get out of it on his own. Trunks got down to his knees and reluctantly began to beg. "Oh Pan!" "Oh Trunks shut up and take your punishment."

Several most horrifying minutes later... the guys were laughing their ass off as Trunks appear to them in dress. Pan comment on that he must be glad that his father isn't there to say he is adisgrace to the saiyan race. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done in my life he thought. Trunks was thinking of ways of how he'll get Pan back, but in heart he knew he deserve it so why not punish him for being like this. If he was anything like Vegeta he would probably destroy the planet after doing this shit. But he isn't nor so have the heart to go through it but hey you could always dream. To make matters worse Goten took a picture for blackmail use. Trunks made a mental note to kill both Pan and Goten once this is all over with. Then Papa, Marco, Liana comes into the room after a good laugh and talk. The city began to shake. It was the arrival of Zoonarma, coming to the palace to retrieve his unknown it the wrong one. While Papa, Marco, Liana, & Goten are hiding in the palace, as Giru, Goku, & Pan are hiding the bushes. Alone with this hideous monster on the balcony, Trunks makes his scene.

* * *

"Okay you villagers where is my bride?" Zoonarma roared. Trunks steps up and replied using a girly voice "Right here." Zoonzrma looks down and went all golly with Trunks. If he only knew that the kind of treatment he is giving Trunks is totally fruity. Zoonarma starts complimenting him in a sexual manner. Then question him of marrying him and bear his children. Just then Trunks had die inside of embarrass and plotting ways of getting the others back for this.

Pan sees his behavior and at the rate he is going their plan is going to be ruined. She goes up to him hiding herself beneath the bushes and whispers to him. "_Trunks what are you doing?" she asks "Acting what do you think I've been doing?" he replied sarcastically in his normal voice. "Look say something because this silence isn't really doing you any good." "What the hell should I say?" "You can start by answering his questions." "Your lovin' this aren't you?" "All in the name of payback Tru-Chan." _

Liana why are so quiet? Don't you like me?" asked Zoonarma readied to cry. Trunks reverts to his girly voice and replied "Of course I like you. It just that I happen to be a very shy person."

"_Nice save."_ Pan thought

"So… what do you of my questions my dear bride?" "Well… uh…"

"_Trunks…" _

I will be honor to marry you Zoonarma. After all your big strong have powers beyond imaginable. (thinking) _Am I actually saying all of this?"_ "And what else my love?" "And will l-love bea-ring y-your… children." "Oh Liana you made my life so happy! I've just died and gone to heaven." "_And I've died and gone straight to hell_." Trunks thought, whisper to Pan after hearing her laugh_ "It's not funny Pan." "Oh but it is." she giggles. _Zoonarma grabs Trunks and takes him to his home. Soon as they were a good distance away everyone came out of hiding laughing.

"Man have you seen the look on his face it hilarious!" Goten teased "Yeah I'm glad that hadn't been me!" Goku include "Know what you mean. But as long as Liana is safe that's all it matters." Marco adds "Right." Papa agreed "Alright enough joking around guys, now we have to save Trunks from Zoonarma." said Pan suddenly "Don't worry I know the way to his place." Marco assured her "Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Pan orders as she is about ready to fly off the balcony. Everyone was staring at her suspiciously thinking why is she such a hurry to save Trunks. Goten raise his eyebrow and ask "Pan why are so desperate to saving Trunks?" Pan heartily blushed then quickly change her expression into anger. "Because… uncle Goten we don't have time for this! We're going Trunks because he needs us got it? Good end of discussion." "_More like you need him."_ Goku and Goten teasely thought

* * *

At Zoonarma's place, he was showing Trunks around telling him how luck he is, their future etc. Trunks can barely hold his ground having to heard all of this and praying he wont get ass rape.

Until suddenly…"Oh Liana why don't you give me a kiss." Zoonarma demanded as he is moving closer to Trunks. Still talking in his girly voice and moving further away as possible he responded "Sorry but I don't kiss people I barely know." " Oh come on just one kiss." "Nooo!"

Before Trunks knew it his wig came off. Before Zoonarma could make up any conclusion of the manner. Trunks starts smooth talking him into a drink and gave him a fake name Treance. While Zoonarma trying to flirt, Trunks kept calm and just trying to find a way to escape without him noticing. Times like this he really wished Pan was here because he would know what she would've done. Curse him for being so nice now days. Ten years ago he would of act like someone with enough sense of getting his ass out of there. Instead of being a mindless idiot hoping for a rescue team to save him before he gets rape.

* * *

Running swiftly though the forest, though Pan is moving faster which is to no one's surprise. Marco, Goten, Giru, Goku, and Pan had finally reached the point to Zoonarma's hide out. Which is underwater? "I feel Trunks' chi under the water." said Pan hesitantly "So do I." Goku agrees " "Let's go!" Before anyone could say anything Pan quickly jump into the water with super speed, and swim like there is no tomorrow. "Wow she must really need her Trunks." Goten tease. The others nods in agreement and follows Pan into the water. 

They found a cave hidden under there. Since Pan was further away from the others she jump out and search for Trunks. She lower her ki and found him serving Zoonarma drinks. He was pretty drunk. After Zoonarma passed out finally Pan walks up to Trunks and starts teasing.

"Having fun on your wedding night Treance?" "Pan I thought I would never say this but am I glad to see you." Trunks happily said as he pull her into a embrace of relieve. "Actually you said that over thousand times." "Whatever just get me out of here?" "No sweat besides grandpa and the others should be here any minute now." "Good lets go!" Pan goes through her packet and throws him a capsule which held his clothes. "What's the catch?" "No catch." She replies. Pan turns around so he can change once he is finish they began to leave. "Payback is bitch wasn't it?" Pan comment "You'd damn striaght shit his faggot ass almost kiss me." Pan laughs

The others arrive and just when they were about to leave until Zoonarma woke up and at the sight of them he starts crashing through the walls. Then he starts an earthquake giving the gang an option of cutting off his whiskers. While Trunks & Pan cause a distraction long enough for Marco, Goten, Giru, & Goku find large pair of scissors. Marco grab the scissors and cut off one whiskers while Zoonarma about to make another earthquake. Then the gang found out he is a fake who can only predict earthquakes. Suddenly an real earthquake was shaking and was about cause an over flow in the cave. It just hit them that Zoonarma has been living inside a volcano. Quickly the gang hurry out of there.

* * *

While after that the DB hunters are about ready to leave the planet. They gave their last recommendations and Marco hands Goten the dragonball. They cheered as Goten raise it above his head. However someone else grabs it and fled into his spaceship and took off with the dragonball. "Way go Goten; thanks to you we lost another dragonball yet again." said Trunks and Pan, casually " "Sorry." Goten dully apologies "Sorry isn't gonna cut it!" They both yelled "Come on guys if we leave now then we still catch up." Goku stated " "Your right." said Trunks. Quickly saying their good byes they got on the ship and took off after the ship with their dragonball. 

**Finally I finish this chapter. Please give your review and ideas on how I can improve onto the story. Thank you! For the next few chapters everything is quite Luud related. To figure it all out go on to the other chapters to figure it out!**


	7. The Para Brothers

**In this chapter there will be TP feud going on. Thanks for the idea Mercuriancat, I'd owe you one. To warn you there maybe less dialogue in this chapter, because I really want to put Kosan & Ryan back into the picture so you can get a better understanding of The Vemon Sega. **

CHAPTER 7

THE PARA BROTHERS

Now the gang is racing to catch to the ship that stole their dragonball. Trunks struggle to keep up with the rushing ship. "Damn it their ship is too fast I can barely catch up." Trunks swear "Well keep trying we need that dragonball." Goten stated the obvious "What the hell you think I been trying to do!" Trunks yells "Shut up and step on it Treance." ordered Pan, teasily. Goten, Goku, & Giru laughs while Trunks' face went madly red with embarrassment. "THAT ISNT FUNNY!" he yelled. Pan cross her arms and sneers at him "You only that because it happen to you." "Pan, I am trying to concrete." "Trunks you know you like it. You love to cross-dress. So just answer this one simple question." Trunks gritted his teeth knowing he is going to regret replying. "What?"

Pan evilly smirks then whispers into his ear. Once she finished Trunks' eyes was wide open, curious Goten asks Pan what she said to Trunks. Few minutes later Goten tells Goku and Giru and they all fell over and laugh again. "Hahaha you having a sex change haha!" Goten laughs "What a joke? You sure got that one Pan Hahaha!" Goku compliment "I know right hahaha!" Pan agrees "Pan your top of my hit list." Trunks hissed "Good Treance!" she snaps. Everyone laughed again except Trunks who is still very furious at Pan. He could no longer hold his anger then he subconsciously snaps and screams out to her. "QUIT CALLING ME THAT YOU DAMN BITCH!" At that moment it was silence and the only thing Giru and the male Sons could was "Uh oh!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the ship our heroes are trying to catch up. Three being look at the computer and found out they are being follow. Lucky their ship is faster making it impossible for the gang to catch up.

"So what should we do?" asks a boy "Well if they want a chase then let's give them one." Imply a man "Man Bon that's little extreme don't you think?" worried man 2 "Yeah I won't mind having some fun with them. Son, Don we will have our fun but Para brothers style." said Bon "Yeah!" Son and Don cheers

* * *

Back in the ship of hell, thanks to Trunks. The room was way too silence for anyone liking. Goten and Trunks knows Pan, the fact in that manner is that she is boiling her anger for it to let out later to make matters worse she already has a target to inflict her pain on. Giru is trying to find a way out of the soon-to-be danger. Goku refuses to step up unless it gets severe. Goten wants to get in between the heat of Trunks and Pan but knowinghe'll putting himself in the line of fire he held back. Trunks is now alone dead man walking and waiting for the outcome of this situation to happen already. The silence was finally cut off then Pan spoke viciously.

"What did you call me?" she asked Trunks viciously

"This going to get ugly." Whispered Goku, as both Goten and Giru nod their heads in agreement

"Nothing just forget I said anything." said Trunks, trying to lay off the subject but Pan wouldn't have any of it "WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS?" she screams "_Great middle name."_ Trunks thought. Knowing she isn't going to get a responds from him, and with their deal made from planet Tsunami, Pan turns to her uncle. Goten reluctantly repeats what Trunks said and the silence treatment rose up again. Everyone knew if this conversation continues someone is going to whine up hurt. If Pan is anything like Chichi and Gohan she'll go into saiyan rage and starts beating on Trunks.

"I'll take your silence as a yes Trunks." said Pan, sharply "Pan pleases if you…" Trunks starts "Let me explain. Don't give me that bull crap Trunks. First you wanted me rape now you're calling me a bitch. You know what I had enough of you Trunks Briefs!" "Hey they are getting away." Goten pointed out at the screen "We'll finish this later Panny." Said Trunks, feeling relief "My name isn't PANNY, it's PAN. GET IT RIGHT YOU BASTARD!" Pan snapped

* * *

It was chasing no matter they go. The Para brothers had the best of them, moving side to side rock to rock. Even though they hit some material they remain away from them. To have little fun the Para Brothers send out missiles to hit the DB hunters' ship full force. Luckily Trunks put on the shield though it will not last very long. Then Goku and Goten got outside the ship and try to hit the Para brothers ship from distance once they did they went super and fired Kamehameha waves. Then the two ships were having an outrage war. Eventually the Paras stop and refuel their ship, though Goku and Goten are very exhausted, it gave them the chance to catch up considering the Paras' ship in condition. Just as they was about to get close the Paras pull a Kami on them and fly off, now they are barely in range.

"Damn it were losing them again!" Trunks swore "No we're not! Move it!" Said Pan, pushing Trunks out of the pilot seat "What are you doing?" Goku asked "I'm about to put this ship on hyper speed so that we'll be on their tails in no time." Pan explains "Hyper speed? Pan your brilliant!" Goten praised "I do say so myself uncle." She said and sternly looks at Trunks who is on the floor "Listen you, hyper speed is very hi-tech advance so it will take an experience pilot to control thing." Trunks gets and replies "I can handle it. Hell I don't really have a choice unless you can drive this thing."

------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan seize this as opportunity to go into the truck and drive their way out. Trunks, Goten, and Goku notice this and hopped on. With her insane driving, the guys hung on for dear life. Sudden two guards stand in their way. "Well, well, look who we have here" said a man

"The intruders are trying to escape well they guess again." the woman agreed "Oh no! and knowing Pan she'll drive us into them." Trunks panic "Well she doesn't have an option." Goten stated "Worry guys leave them to me." said Goku as he stands up preparing to attack "Thanks dad."_ Typical she can build, learn, fight, and talk; hell she can almost do anything but driving. Humm some genius."_ thought Trunks The man and woman attacks "FIRE!""KAME HAME HA!" Goku attacks. The two dodge his attack but it cause the building to go incomplete shredders. Luckily the gang made it out in time.

----------------------------------------FLASHBACK ENDS----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Asshole"_ Pan thought after thinking back on her last experience behind the wheel_. "_That's what I thought genius." Trunks smirks "Shut up and just drive." "Pan I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us. I just wish you can forgive me. Please Pan-Chan I will do anything just please give forgive me." Plead Trunks, as he was tearing "_Is he about to cry. Oh Trunks…_ (speaking putting her hand on his shoulder) Listen here Trunks I didn't like what you said about me nor call me. Maybe I am acting childish I just need to have a clear mind of things. We will talk more after we get the dragonball. Just remember that you will always be one of my closest friends alright."

"Ok Pan. (hugging her and thinking) _Her hair smells nice. I hope she can forgive me."._

"_How can I stay at him? He was just upset and… damn why do I so stubborn especially to Tru-Chan. Man how I love saying that. Wait a minute did I just thought that?"

* * *

_

After the dramaseries between Pan and Trunks was over, he activates the hyper speed and they caught up with no problem. The Para brothers notice them and try to go a bit faster, however they just keep being right there. Then they were flying around all over the place. Then the Paras led the DB hunters into a cave where giant snake approach them and start attacking. Good idea to ditch them however, the Paras were in the cave facing the exact problems. Just when the DB hunters thought they lost them they were wrong. After another feudal chase out of sight, they land the ship came to fight the snake.

The saiyans tried beating but it was not use. Goku notice the direction these snakes are coming from and lights a ki blast then the snake quickly backs. He fires the next batch and they soon after. He calls out the demi-saiyans and tells to do the exact same thing which they did. Soon enough the snake high tail out of there considering they are afraid if light.

Suddenly the gang hears voices sounded like they were singing. "Hey are those the guys the guys were after?" Pan asked confused

Yes are correct. (Bon)

Now its time we should go. (Don)

We spend enough time in here. (Son)

But (Bon)

We really enjoy the show! (the brothers)

"Can you just talk instead of singing?" Goten stated "Yeah some of us aren't in the mood to hear you sing." Trunks included

But we love to sing…. (the brothers)

Well you better stop…. (Pan)

Or else what? (the brothers)

Or else I'm gonna have to kick… your ass…. (Pan)

"PAN!" DB hunters screamed "What? "she remarks, putting her hands on her hips "You know they are really annoying with all that singing. " "Yeah that too but I never knew you had such a beautiful voice Pan." "We will talk about that later grandpa." "Hey Pan what singing vocal to do sing on?" asked Goten "Soprano which in male sing tone would be a high alto well for me anyway." She explains "Alright enough talking I say it's time to boogie down." said Don "Yeah!" Son and Bon cheered

* * *

Then the Paras took their vest off and it change into a boom box and they start dancing. Soon the music was taking over the others bodies and they begun dancing. There the Paras attack them as they reluctantly danced. Giru and Trunks were dizzy, Pan was swearing vengeance, and Goten felt like he was about to barf & Goku was having the time of his life. Finally when the music stop Pan power up to her mystic form and began beating them. A while later… Trunks and Goku were watching the Para brothers, as Giru, Goten, and Pan went into their ship in search of the dragonball.

"Found it yet?" asked Goten "Nope." Pan replied, then something a catch her eye "Hey what's that?" "What's what?" Goten and Giru were coming over to Pan seeing what she discover. "Looks like the computer mainframe I gotta check this out." Said Pan, fascinated "Pan I don't think that's such a good idea." Warned Goten "Aw come on uncle Goten what the worse that can happen." Pan complies, as she accidentally presses a button. The computer notify of them going to planet Lex. Just as Trunks and Goku were about to check on them they were too late. Now their friends are off to a planet unknown of what can happen to them. If Trunks and Goku don't act quickly they might never see the faces of their friends again.

* * *

**Good uh with the TP drama going on. Next chapter: Goten & Pan search out on the planet to find a dragonball only to turn into the unexpected. As Goku and Trunks have their own battles to conquer if they want to save their friends. So give me your inputs on the story so it can be brought forth future reference.**


	8. The Terror of Luud part I

Mercuriancat thank you for your opinion, but to let you know Pan will not find out she likes Trunks until possibly the baby sega so you gotta be patient. Besides it is too early for anything TP romance going on. I already have that going on with my other story; speaking of which I have just finished the 1st chapter of Secrets can bring love again. To let you know the next chapter of that story will not be updated until sometime in October because I will be starting school and I will be more focus on this story since it's longer. However I will take you other advice with Goten. Now on to the story!

Chapter 8- The terror of Luud part one

Not to long after Pan and Goten left, Trunks and Goku began questioning the Para brothers of their whereabouts. So far the brothers refuse to say anything and believe it or not Goku's patience is getting thin.

"Do you have any idea where they could have gone?" asked Goku, sternly "No and even if we did we wont tell you." Son sneered. Don & Bon laughed

"LISTEN I'M NOT JOKING AROUND WITH YOU GUYS! THAT'S MY SON AND GRANDDAUGHTER ON YOUR SPACE SHIP FLYING OFF TO GOD KNOWS WHERE. IF WE DON'T FIND THEM ALIVE THEN IT'S GOING TO BE YOUR HEADS!" Goku threaten.

Trunks smirk to himself in amusement_ "Wow who knew Goku had it in him. Well if father was here he would probably be proud and say he is finally acting like a saiyan or something." _he thought

"Ok we'll tell you where your brats are. You see our ship was already program sends to our planet called Lex. "inform Bon "Yes in our planet the people are very religious and follow by our lord Luud." Son added "That's why we are trying to get dragonballs to help revival him." said Don "Even if you fail you will get turn into dolls and will be sacrifice in return your energy will be granted to Luud." Bon finished "So you're saying if we don't get there soon Goten and Pan could possibly be sacrifice to that thing." said Trunks "That is only if they have the nerve to show up at the ceremony otherwise they should be alright." "Okay but why do I get the feeling that they will think otherwise." "Because they will Trunks. Anyway we better get going if we want to safe them. With that hyper speed Pan built in the ship and you three guiding us we should get there in no time." said Goku seriously "Ok let's move!" Trunks orders "Right!" the brothers replied

* * *

Meanwhile later shortly after Pan, Giru, and Goten arrive on planet Lex, they explore the planet. As walk they start hearing weird sounds coming from Goten. Pan and Giru tries to ignore it but after while it got real irritating. Then found Goten behind a rock when they turn around. 

"Uncle Goten, what are you doing?" asked Pan, putting her hands on her hips "Uh… nothing." Goten replied embarrass "Then quit fooling around we got to find some parts so I can fix the ship and get back to grandpa and Trunks." "Why can't we wait for them to get us? With the Para Brothers helping they should be soon." "Goten, I honestly do not trust them, for we know their probably leading them into some trap." "What's that noise?" Giru asks "I don't know it has been coming from Goten. Uncle stop acting foolish and come from behind that rock and let's go!"

Goten face was so red that it must be really that bad for him to even show himself to Giru and his niece. However Pan is so focus on getting out of here to even notice her uncle's problem. "I can't." "What do you mean you can't?" "Well you see I need to use the bathroom since the chase with the Para brothers, but it looks I don't have to go any more hehe." Goten admitted.

Pan & Giru amine sweat drop, and thought to themselves that is the most embarrassing thing to hear about. Sadly enough Pan felt even more embarrass to be related to Goten. Here is her 27 year old uncle still wetting himself as if he is still in need wearing of pampers. Not a moment to soon they just walk on acting if nothing has happen. Hour later…

"Dragonball detected dragonball detected giru, giru." Giru detected "You sure Giru?" Pan question "Certainly. It's detected right inside that cave." "Let's go!" said Goten, excited "Hold on if anything we're floating." Pan stated "Why?" "Simple just look at yourself Goten." Pan pointed Goten of his position, as he madly blushed in embarrassment while he look down at himself ashamed "Oh I got think I got the message. "he replied dully

As the three float into still searching for the dragonball they hear noises. They two guards one tall one in black ninja suit and short one in an aqua ninja suit. As the two passed their way, Pan put them unconscious. She and Goten took their clothes and continue on the journey. They saw exit and found a crowd that are doing some religion. However they found a dragonball by the man with a whip. Next thing they knew a man got hit by the whip and was turn into a doll and was sacrifice to the stone. Giru left and just as Goten was about to follow until Pan grab his arm and told him that they need the dragonball. He stays and they form up a plan. When no one was paying attention for a moment Pan quickly grab the dragonball and jump back to the cliff where Goten is at. Everyone starts looking for it as they got scare until….

"Hey looking for this." Pan yelled, holding the dragonball in her hand. When she could have taken this time to run off with it. "Give me that dragonball you traitor." the man demanded "Traitors we were never with you to begin with. We came here by accident." Goten explain, then Pan covers his mouth and told him to shut up "That's it guards get them." the man ordered

The ninja guards attack them and the two saiyans power up and fought the guards. As the battle was about finished Pan and Goten was about to escape until the man got in their way and blast them to the ground separately. Pan flies into him for an attack however the man teleport behind her grab her legs and threw back to ground and he whips her into a doll. Leaving Goten to wonder how he'll be able to save himself from turning into a doll, getting Pan back to normal, and getting out of here all in one piece.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku and Trunks had finally on planet Lex as they start searching around for Pan and Goten. They saw Giru flying towards them saying "Pan and Goten danger." With that he led them to the cave where they are located. Unknown to them the Para brothers follow them. As soon as they got there they saw Goten fighting Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy in his real form. But he was having trouble just about Goku and Trunks were to help they were too late. Goten was into a doll and was sacrifice to Luud, there the two saiyans and took on Mutchy. Once the Para brothers made a scene, Mutchy turn them into dolls and sacrifice them as well. Then he blasts the two saiyans outside and spar with them.

* * *

Meanwhile watching on the one behind the Luud cult, Dolltaki was playing with the Pan doll. He was call up to meet up with Dr. Myuu and another creature called Vemon. The three was talking about the saiyans power, Luud and how Vemon already has two saiyans working for him. Right then Pan got curious on how there can two more saiyans. She knew the only saiyans left were those from her grandfather and Vegeta's bloodline. Yes there was something more into the story. Then they got talking on how Dolltaki should sacrifice Pan on making Luud stronger, possibly stronger than Goku since she has mystic abilities. He refuse and later the meeting finished and it was off to watch it close up and bring out Luud as he sacrifice all the cults into Luud. Now he is waiting for Trunks and Goku to finish their battle with Mutchy which they eventually did.

* * *

"Alright we had enough of your games it obviously your behind this so quit now give us the dragonball and…" Goku started "unfortunately little boy you are in no position to give out orders." Dolltaki interrupts "AND WHY NOT?" Goku screams angrily. Dolltaki stood there, sneers at them with amusement, and show them a Pan Doll "PAN!" Trunks and Goku cried "What did you do to her?" Trunks worried "Oh nothing except I'll soon make her my bride." Dolltaki snarled Trunks gritted his teeth, squeezing his fist as if he is ready to lay the smack down "over my dead body you. " "We already lost Goten and we will not lose Pan too." "Humph too bad now Luud awaken."

Dolltaki activated Luud and he starts crashing the place. Goku and Trunks jumps and teleports out of his way. They tried attacking him but Luud always comes back in reverse. With the power of a super saiyan they knew it won't be easy. Goku detracts it by flying around for Trunks to go super and attack with his infamous Burning Attack; however the damage was second to none. Luud slam Trunks to the ground and grinds him luckily Goku fires a Kamehameha wave to get him to stop. Suddenly Dr. Myuu and Vemon made plans of their own they turn Dolltaki into a doll as he and Pan fell into the bowl making Luud powerful than his limit.

"Ah shit he has Pan now. Just when things were hard enough when it was just Goten's power not Pan's too." Trunks whined "with power of mystic super saiyan, we can be in for the fight of our lives Trunks. "_Pan, Goten, I hope you guys are in there alive because I feeling that we might need ya if we want to beat this thing." Trunks thought "Luud is too powerful there is no way Trunks and I can beat alone. Pan, Goten, if there is ever a time we your assistances, now would be the time." Goku thought._

To be continue…

Finally I finished this chapter sorry I took so long but with school and everything it sort of gets distracting. Please tell me what you think of the story so far? I must admit there is more of paragraph than dialogue because I wanted this to get done. Plus the chapter is short so you could I was in a rush, because I want to get to interest part in the Vemon Sega coming up. I would also like to thank everybody, especially Mercurian Cat for your reviews on my other story. I promise I will work on it again next month just right now it's all MT. Preview: To be free will take the power of 4 saiyans to o so. Also someone has interest in Pan for some reason (not in a romance way).


	9. The Terror of Luud part II

Previously: After a harsh decision with the Para brothers, Goku and Trunks were on their way to planet Lex. Meanwhile there after an embarrassing moment from Goten, he, Pan, & Giru went into a cave in search of a dragonball. However no thanks to Pan they caught and Pan was turn into a doll and was taken by Dolltaki. While later Goku and Trunks arrive to the ceremony but was not in time to save Goten from being sacrifice. Suspicious grew as Pan was taking a notice of the conversation with Dr. Myuu and Vemon. Once the two saiyans defeated Mutchy Dolltaki, awaken Luud and soon Dolltaki and Pan was sacrifice and with the power of mystic super saiyan that Luud contain, Goku and Trunks are in for the fight of their lives. The only ones who can help are trapped inside that machine monster.

Chapter 9- The Terror of Luud part II

Luud is craving for mass destruction and it just so happens that Trunks and Goku are in his way. Trunks fly to his face and fire a Buster cannon and stills nothing. Luud just sends him back to the ground Goku fires a Warp Kamehameha wave, but his little stunt didn't do so well. Luud toss him to the wall and starts squashing him. Trunks finally got up and Fires a Final cannon at Luud, picks up Goku and flee away but Luud chases them.

_"We are in so much deep shit. If Goku and I get out this alive that would be a miracle. If only we destroy this piece of shit but energy attacks are useless and no way in hell we are using physical. Looks like fate got us, damn where is help we you need it?" Trunks thought _

Somewhere inside of Luud, Pan awakes up to find Dolltaki trying to kiss her. She slaps him away from her. Goten appears laughing as everyone else who is trap gather around Dolltaki ready to kick his ass. Then Pan stops them.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Pan cried standing in front of him "Oh thank you my lovely." thanked Dolltaki "Lovely? Aw you can go straight to hell for all I care. The only reason I'm not letting them kill you is because you're the key to getting us out of here!" "There is no way out." "What do you mean no way out?" "Once you are inside Luud that it. Your soul is trap here is because were sacrifice into reviving him. " "Aw come on if there is a way in then there is gotta be a out I mean look at what your monster is doing to my dad and best friend!" Goten shouts. At that moment everyone looked at the screen of Luud's fight with the two struggling saiyans. Pan was ready to cry her lights out as Goten stood hopelessly because there is nothing he can so to help his friend and father.

"If things continue they will be killed before they know it." he continued "That is only because you two were sacrifice. (Pointing at the demi-saiyans) It is because the amount energy you both possessed that makes Luud stronger than his limit." Dolltaki stated "Which is more reason to get out of this hellhole!" Pan yelled " Dolltaki cross his arms and annoyingly repeats himself "Like I said there is no way out." Right Goten was ready to snap at this guy, because he knew that he is lying for some reason he doesn't want out and want everyone here to suffer. Instead of slashing out, Goten remain calm and alert as well does Pan. "There is; you just refuse to tell us." Goten snapped "So much for doing this the easy way. Well as they say desperate times calls for desperate measures (she snaps her fingers) Para brothers you're up. " said Pan

Then the Para brothers did their dance controlling Dolltaki and eventually he accidentally told them a way is up. So Pan and Goten up to the red heart and blast, but it didn't work. Then he added that they must fire at the same time. They try shouting but no luck until… "Let us have a try." said Bon "Well shouting through this thing is impossible so what do you have in mind?" asked Goten "Simple." said Don "With power of our microphones." Son continued "And the power of voices." Bon finished "We will get us out of here." The brothers sang

* * *

Goku…

Goku…

Goku..,

Goku and Trunks jumps high into the sky. Then Goku hears voices that sounded like the Para brothers. "Did you hear that?" Goku asks Trunks "Hear what?" "I thought I heard voices that sounded awfully like the Para brothers." "Goku you might be delusional they were sacrifice remember."

Trunks…

Trunks…

Trunks…

"Great now I'm delusional." Trunks complied

No you're not because… (Bon)

Everyone who was sacrifice their souls are trap inside Luud. (Don)

Right and we've figure a way out. (Son)

And you are only hope… (the brothers)

"Gosh does this require you to sing?" Pan questioned "Yes it does." Bon sang "Face it Pan their hopeless once it comes to singing." Goten pointed out

"Wait a minute did I hear Pan and Goten?" asked Goku

Yes you did now back to subject. You see… (Bon)

You see… (Don)

You see… (Son)

Luud has a red heart that needs to blast open in order for us to escape. (Bon)

"Like this guys." Pan fired the ki blast at the red heart "I saw it so we need to blast it huh." said Trunks "Indelibly" the brother sang "No problem just leave everything to us."

KAME…

FINISH…

HAME...

BUSTER…

HA…

They attack Luud at that area but nothing happen. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Trunks scream "We left out one smalldetail." Bon sang " "And what's that?" Goku asks "You got hit from both sides at the same time." replied the brothers "Darn it. Well then Pan, Goten we need your corporation in order to free you and put an end to Luud." Goku instructed "No need to tell us that dad because we want out of here." said Goten anxiously "Alright attack but this time together." Goku orders

KAME…

DRAGON…

FINISH…

KAME…

HAME…

BLAST…

BUSTER…

HAME…

HA…

HA…

The four attacks hit and yet nothing, but made Luud angry enough to go on another wild goose chase with Goku and Trunks.

"That still didn't work." said Goku, as he fled low to avoid Luud's attacks "I know we attack at the same time right?" Pan clarifies and Goten nods in trying to figure out what went wrong. Right then Trunks was hit and Luud was going to fire again until Goku attack and rush to retrieve Trunks from Luud's fury. Unaware of the astonishment Dolltaki spoke up

"No you didn't." "HUH?" Everyone pause of what they were doing and look up at Dolltaki "Look those blasts were way off. I told you must attack at the same time otherwise we'll remain stuck here." "Then on the count to 3 the four of you fire got it." said Bon "Huh just a minute." said Trunks, he and Goku ran from Luud and flew higher into the air "Ok now." "Hey I thought you had to sing." Pan remarks "Huh well we are just taking a break hehe." said Bon sweating "Humph whatever." "Ready a one and a two and a three fire!"

The 4 saiyans fire at once but no luck and after 3 trials and another runaway from Luud everyone was stomp. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Argh obviously someone isn't following on the count of three and if you ask me it ridiculous." Pan complains "Well don't blame me because I've been following." Trunks assure her "Well I sure have. Grandpa and uncle Goten! Why do I have a feeling that you're behind our reason of failure?" Pan snarls as she cross her legs and arms ready for a responds. Goten looks her and she reminds him way too much of his mother. "Sorry Pan but I just can't follow numbers only words." Goku apologies and Goten responds "Same here." "WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU CANNOT FOLLOW NUMBERS!" Pan screams "Pan stop trippin' and allow us to explain. " Goten imply waving his hands in a 'can please calm down' matter "You see we can't compute with numbers as much as we can with words cuz they are so confusing." Goku explain and gotten nod his head in agreement "Ok grandpa I can understand but you uncle is a whole different story." "Pan, Goten sucks with words. Why don't you think he nearly failed English back in school?" Trunks concluding, Goten laughs at the memory "Only because grandma never press Goten so hard where his schooling is concern unlike she did with dad because she didn't want him to become a warrior and what do you know." "He's a nerd." said Trunks "Exactly." "Hey why don't we do another chant to make easier for Goku and Goten to follow?" "Like what?" "I know how about purple pot pickle pot." Goku suggested. Everyone amine sweat drop "Grandpa you're joking right?" "No I'm serious Pan it would work." "Well it's a try." said Trunks, speechlessly "Also Trunks, Pan, do you guys knows how to use the Kamehameha?" Goku asked "I watched Goten and dad use it when they are training so I know how it works." "I've seen the attack myself though I never done it before I should make a good imitation." "Everyone you chant and then we fire and were out off here." Goten exclaim "YEAH!" "Ok a one a two a three go!" Bon counted "Purple pot pickle pot!" the crowd chanted

The 4 saiyans fired 4 Kamehameha waves at the heart they were finally successful. Luud was gone and everyone is back to normal. Dolltaki made a quick getaway before anyone took the notice he was missing. Just when they were handed two dragonballs they snatched from Goten's hand as that person stands to the tip of the burg.

"Damn it Goten we can never keep a dragonball if you always get to hold it." Trunks revolted "Sorry…" Goten mumbled. Before they all knew Pan flew in jet speed trying to catch up with the woman

* * *

The woman had on black tights with ninja red uniform skirt/shirt. Her hair is long jet black having it in a bun with some loose bangs, long red hand gloves and combat khaki boots.

"Hey those dragonballs aren't yours we earn them fair and square." said Pan angrily "Too bad because their mine now." the woman snarled evilly "Not if we have anything to say about it."

Pan power up and attack the woman, she blocks every attack that Pan gave her. Pan punch her face and the woman threw a ki blast her then they spar. The others were quite impressed with their battle as the girls go at it, the woman then comes to a realization.

_I sense a power that is very compatible to mine. I wonder is she one of us? The way of her fighting techniques is remarkable and will be even better once she is trained. Very perceptive and worthy of being a prayer yes she'll make excellent addition to the team. She has potential but that is nothing if she doesn't have the skills. Humph let's learn more about you brat since you got so intrigue. _(Speaking) Who are you?" the woman asked Pan punch her to move back "What is to you?" "Well I thought it would be know the name of the person I'm fighting against, since you're such a worthy adversary." "Well if you must know I'm Pan Son, from earth, ¾ human & ¼ saiyan and you?" "I am Synca Siric and that is all you need to know for now." "So I gave you everything you need to know about myself yet I have very little of you." "Trust me you'll know in due time. However should never give out too much info about yourself Pan, what if I was to pose to kill you and probably go after the people you deeply cherish." "You do that and I swear to god that I will kill you." "You know I should not do this but I saw the battle with Luud and you guys do deserve something so here. (She threw one dragonball to Pan) "Obviously we will meet again am I right?" asked Pan, curious but remain guard "Trust me, there is many roads that are ahead of you. In order to face it you must be prepare. "You're not going to be more pacific with your explanations are you?" "Only if its necessary. Until then see you Pan Son." With that she disappeared and Pan flew towards the gang ready to answer everyone's questions.

* * *

"What was that for?" asked Goku, running towards her "I don't know but she sounds very interest in me. The way she talks to me was as if she knows my destiny." Pan explains "I don't like her not one bit." said Trunks, in a protective tone "Relax Trunks just be grateful that she gave us one dragonball." said Pan "Well that is the only bright side this situation, but lets keep it away from Goten for now on." Trunks advise receiving the dragonball from Pan "Okay." everyone agreed "HEY!" Goten whined "Sorry but Trunks is right every time you have the dragonball we end up losing it remember last time." Goku pointed out. Goten crossing his arms and pouts "whatever." "Come on guys I think we spend enough time here we have a planet to save." Pan stated "For once since we left earth I agree with ya." Trunks agrees "C'mon I'm hungry." said Goku "That isn't new." Trunks comments 

After saying their goodbyes the saiyans flew back to the ship, taking off and waits for the next dragonball that appears on the scanner. While the guys were doing their thing, Pan trains alone in the GR. It gave her time to think over her battle with Synca. I have feeling we will cross paths again Synca. You're so mysterious, which brings me to believe that you can be such easy threat upon us all. There is one thing is still on my mind though why is she so interested in me? I guess I'll find out later. As of right now I'll train until my heart contents because I do need to be ready when I face her again Pan Thought

* * *

Elsewhere moments before the DB hunters took off Synca was in deep thought of her battle with Pan not too long. She has lots of potential and I sense that power within her. I remember hearing things about her from my son. Humph looks like that boy can finally be of use to me after all. Besides I need to monitor her some more before I can do anything just to be sure Synca thought.

* * *

Wasn't that interesting? Why Synca is monitoring Pan? Who is her son? Will our heroes retrieve the dragonballs and stop this new possible threat that is upon them? Please review because would like to have your thoughts on the story.

Preview: They meet again and it will be a chase cross space to get a dragonball. Also tension builds between one demon and one saiyan to have what is supposedly theirs.


	10. The Chase

Thanks for the Reviews I really appreciated. Now maybe is the time I can give you the heads up of the story. For the next several chapter sculptural things will happen before Vemon takes matters in his own hands. This will sort of be digimon related. But just one bit of it otherwise it is all on my own. During this time Pan and my most resent characters, Synca, Kosan, and Ryan, will play a major role of this Prayer saga which will be explain later on. In this chapter among the two groups there will be feuding going just to get a dragonball.

Chapter 10- The chase

At this moment of time, it has been about a month since the gang left earth into space. So far they've dealt with giant animals, robots, becoming a bride, fighting mysterious enemies, racing to retrieve dragonballs, saving planets. So yeah that is how it has been for awhile. Giru their robot whom have met on Imegga ate their radar and now has become their new radar who spends lot of time with Trunks in the control room and assisting Pan on her inventions, cooking, and fixing things. Goten spends his time chatting with Trunks, train on occasion with Goku or Pan in the GR, and coming up with new recipes for his cooking. Goku sometimes trains in the GR, hangs out with the gang, or watches TV. Pan trains in the GR 24/7, works on the computer for coming ideas for her next project along with Giru or Trunks' ideas, she cooks whenever Goten or Trunks doesn't feel like it, Trunks talks to Goten, spends time in the control room thinking, helps Pan on her work and sometimes reluctantly trains with either her or Goten. Right now things seem to be pretty bored for the DB hunters, until Giru pick up a reading on planet Vivitos. Quickly they were off with yet another crash and argument and enough they were on their way, unaware of the fact they are not alone and trouble starts to brute.

* * *

"Giru are you sure the dragonball is here?" Pan asked annoyed "Infirmed." Giru assured "How long have we been searching?" whined Goten, as he drags his feet. Checking her watch Pan responds "4 hours 39 minutes and 15 seconds." At that without thought Goku sat down exhausted and to make matters worst his stomach growls "Can we take a break please I'm starving?" Trunks gave him a 'you got to be kidding me' look. Every time they are off looking for a dragonball Goku complains that he's hungry. True he maybe a full saiyan but my god food is always stuck in his mind, even Vegeta doesn't put all of his motion into food. Trunks had to deal with Goku's for a month, at Goten and Pan are not that inflated with food as Goku. Letting out a sigh Trunks calmly replies "You're always starving Goku. Besides I promise once we find the dragonball then we can do whatever we want." 

"You really mean that Trunks?" "Yes, but you know the routine business first then pleasure." Pan raise her eyebrow with that last remark coming from Trunks but didn't say anything. From that point on they continue on their search, and then suddenly moments later they were approached by two familiar faces.

* * *

"Well well well look who we have here?" said a voice. 

The gang turns to the ledge and found two despicable faces that they wish not to see again. Trunks growls angrily "great it's them again." "I knew we will cross paths again so how have you all been?" Kosan asks anxiously"Great until you had to show your faces into our lives again." Trunks replies "Sorry"

Being impatience Ryan steps up to the plate and asks the DB hunters had they found a dragonball. They refuse to answer afraid of what they might do after their encounter, though it was Ryan who done all the fighting and Kosan does the searching. Soon enough Ryan caught his eyes on Pan, Trunks notices and stand in front of her for her protection.

"Hey there hot stuff how are you doing?" Pan just rolls her eyes and gave him the finger. "Still feisty as ever aren't you?" "She doesn't want to talk to you moron." Trunks snarl. "She has a mouth of her own if she got something to say then she'll say it. Since when did you become her spoke person?" Ryan remarks "He's right Trunks I can speak for myself. Now if you idiots go away we won't have to use any force." Pan warns them "Aw what are you going to do? Kick my ass, yeah I'm real scare!" said Ryan sarcastically "I'm sorry but you might be over your head Pan." said Kosan with concern

"Well if it gets you to shut up then I'll do it." Getting annoy of the situation and figuring he had better things to do than to argue with the DB hunters, Kosan turns his back and said to Ryan "I don't know about you Ryan but I'm out of here." "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?" Trunks holler "I got better things to do in my own time. Besides why fight when I can look for the dragonball see ya." Kosan race off into disappearance as the gang were about to follow Ryan got in their way.

"I don't think so in that speed Kosan is going to find that dragonball only in a matter of time." Ryan explains showing off his casually smirk "You guys go ahead I'll deal with bastard!" Trunks gritted his teeth "You sure?" Goku asks "Positive. Now go you don't have much time!" "Alright let's go!" He, Goten and Giru took off after Kosan, but Pan somehow couldn't leave Trunks behind with Ryan for some strange reason.

"Trunks…" said Pan holding her hand against her crest "Pan, I will be alright, now go! Goku and Goten need you lot more than I do." Trunks assure her "Ok just be careful because he is strong and I should know because he nearly killed me when we last fought." "I know just go and help I will come back in one piece. (He kisses her cheek) I promise." Feeling assure of him, Pan had enough strength to leave Trunks with his coming battle with Ryan.

* * *

After watching the scene of the two demi-saiyans have drove Ryan crazy. Thinking how dare he kiss my woman, he will pay! "You baka she is mine so back off." Trunks cross his arms and look at Ryan with amusement. Wow he's jealous how amusing he thought, then replies casually with smirk " Pan is one of myclose friends and I will not allow you to harm her in anyway." "But I love her." Ryan cried "BULLSHIT! You are only infuriated by her because you haven't had sex. So technically you only want her for her body not of herself." Right there Ryan put his hand down his side and said "Oh please quit talking about her as if you're in love with her." Trunks blushes "That's it I had enough of you." "The same can be said with you." 

Trunks throws his coat off, he and Ryan powers up and spar. Blow after blow they were fighting to the death. Beneath those blow they were really fighting over one person. One reason is for potential love and another is for protection. They then separate surprise on how strong they are. Ryan teleports in front of Trunks and blast him to the ground and follows. But Trunks blasts him away and goes super.

"Is that all you got?" asked Ryan sarcastically "You have no idea." replied Trunks. They spar throwing powerful blows at each other again. Even from miles away the Sons can sense the tense battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Kosan use a robot named Tek to find a dragonball and which he did. It was under water of a lake. He flew out was about to retrieve Ryan until he was surrounded by three saiyans. 

Goten cross his arms looking at Kosan giving him the 'please give us the ball because I don't feel like fighting' look "Ok hand over the dragonball and no one gets hurt." he said dully "I really do not want to fight any one of you." Kosan assures them as he tighten his hold onto the dragonball "Well you're going to have no choice unless you hand over the dragonball. " Pan warned. Kosan chuckles at Pan's demanding warning, he then smirks and said a interesting comment "Are not concern with your boyfriend getting hurt by my friend." "Trunks can take care of himself and HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "Gee Pan I didn't know that you and Trunks are going out." said Goku "Yeah but isn't he a little old for you." Goten stated "SHUT UP!" Pan screams blushing "_Denial." _Kosan thought "Well if you want it then come and get it." "Gladly." Pan smirks

Pan race towards Kosan and punches him in the gut and grab the dragonball. They took off to the ship. Pan scream out to Trunks to come on he blast Ryan and follow. With speed of lightning Kosan use his Time stop grab the dragonball, then time start again. The DB hunters found they had no dragonball and Ryan and Kosan are very way ahead of them. They power up to catch up as did the two guys to getaway onto their ship. With a quick idea of Pan, the DB hunters fly back to their spaceship.

* * *

"See told ya we'll get it." said Kosan "Yeah but I didn't get what I want." Ryan whines "Ryan get over yourself, you'll never have her because she is bonded to that guy what's his name…Trunks. And we will not harm her in anyway because Synca want to do more research on this girl. She has a theory that she can be one of the prayers." "Who gives a fuck? I bet Pan might not be and even if she is, she might not be strong enough to pass the challenge to claim her rights as a prayer and she'll be doing all of this for nothing." "Sorry bud but I sense that power related that only a prayer can have." "Now you and mom are both mess up." 

Suddenly someone had attack their ship and it happen to be the DB hunters. It was a chase cross the galaxy. Until finally the DB hunter blast a hole into the guys' ship. Pan drop in grab dragonball and left. She was about to get back to her own ship till she was stopped by Ryan.

"Hey hot stuff where do you think you're going?" said Ryan looking at her lustily "Anywhere but here with you!" Pan yells "Sorry Pan but that isn't an option besides you'd finally come to me. You know you want me and vice versa." "In your dreams Ryan." "Are you rejecting me is because you really actually hate me or (smirks proudly) is it because you secretly are in love with Trunks and don't know it." Pan blushed madly as her chi has risen quite enough to get everyone's attention. "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH TRUNKS AND I CERTAINLY HATE YOU NO DOUBT!" she claims "So if you don't love Trunks then why is your face completely red and why did you just yell at me for saying that?" "Oh shut up!"

Pan kick him in the face and Ryan powers up and spar her. With everyone blow Pan seem to hit harder due to Ryan's comment. Maybe I should've never said that he thought. They spar in between their friends' ships; Ryan fires his heart stone as Pan fires her Dragon blast. The attacks collide and then something fatal happen the dragonball was dropped and falling into god knows where. After a minor argument the two groups went far south to find the dragonball.

* * *

Few hours later… 

"Dragonball detected dragonball detected giru, giru." Giru detected "Really where Giru?" Goku questions

"On a planet called Pinesand." Tek informs "Planet Pinesand. What kind of name is that for a planet?" Ryan remarks "Don't know and I seriously don't care as long as we get the dragonball that is all what really matters." said Kosan

"Well as long we don't bump into those guys again it should be smooth sailing." said Trunks "Trunks I highly doubt that." Pan replies

"Once we get there you will be focus on the mission. Got it?" said Kosan sternly "Yes I got it. Hey did you know that I tease her about liking both me and Trunks." comply Ryan "Oh really you actually did comparison." "Sort of but not quite, do you want her responds?" "Wait! Don't tell me let me guess…"

"You madly blushed in embarrassment so you got mad and start kicking his ass." Goten cries with laughter "Well he is a jerk and no I did not blush besides Trunks is my friend that would be like me blushing if someone ask I love Goten." Pan explains "You do." "Yeah because you are my uncle and sometimes like a brother but you get what I'm saying right?" "I guess, (whispering to Pan) _but you know Pan it wouldn't be that bad to be crushing on me. I mean I have a whole fan club." _Trunks informs_ "which I do not want be in involve in." _Pan replies

"So have you realizes that you cannot have her?" Kosan asks "No and I don't care if theyhave bond I can still get in between them." Ryan replies stubbornly, as he folds hands over his head. "Dude that is really hard to do, what I heard from Synca about saiyan ritualthat if they have a share love they will always share a connection despite if they're alive or dead." "See…" "But" Kosan has his hand out "The fact is they'll be together no matter what!" he finished "Well I can still be with her alive." "You really didn't pay attention to your mother's lectures about your race didn't you? (Ryan stares at him bluntly) That's sad. Anyway the most powerfulritual among them all and believe me they are a rarity. It isthe soul ritual." "I know of that one,its the stongest of them all itdoesnt have to involve love but its rare in the saiyan.Mated or not they are one and cannot go on without one other without feeling that emptiness that can only be forfill of their other half. Since fate inspires them to be causing this bond to blind the two from finding love in each other though deep down inside secretly they love each other. Basely their blind and wont find completion until they are together." "So what's your bet on?" "I can't believe I am saying this but I think they have asoul ritual." "You're kidding right?" "No I'm not." "And this is coming from a guy who is obsessed of being with one of them. Gosh I don't believe it." "Neither do I man!"

"So are we there yet?" asked Goku "In few we'll soon be." Trunks answer driving as fast as possible "Great and if they show their faces then hi-e-yah." Pan kicked "Gee Pan don't scare need to scare us all." said Goten, teasing. Showing the famous son grin Pan Replies "Sorry Goten."

"We are close." said Kosan "Great I bet they're there huh?" Ryan guess "No duh Ryan." Kosan sarcastic

"Everybody buckled up." Trunks orders "Trunks if we are crashing I swear to god I'm going to kill you." Pan threatens "No we're not I just wanting you all safe that's all Miss Son." Trunks sarcastic "Will you two stop acting some marriage couple." Goten tease. Goku and Giru laughed as Trunks & Pan blush furiously and yells "GOTEN! YOU CAN GO STRIAGHT TO HELL!" Their reactions only cause Goten, Goku, & Giru to laugh even harder.

"We are almost there." Kosan declares "There they are." Ryan spotted the DB hunters' ship

"Aw great they're here." Goku whines "Well there is only one thing we can now." said Trunks

"It will be a battle from start to finish." Kosan declares "And we will have the dragonballs in our possessions." said Ryan

"In other words I say it's time." Pan starts

"Let the race begin!" Ryan and Pan Roars

* * *

So what do say to that? A little fight between Trunks and Ryan, land little TP, and is it possible that they sharea soul ritual? Who will get the dragonball first? What is this whole Prayer thing going on? Please review and stay tuned to find out. 


	11. Sandstorm

Chapter 11- Sandstorm

The two ships landed on planet Pinesand. The search is on. Since it was a desert planet they found themselves taking a lot of breaks, only to realize that the more breaks they take the better for the other team to find the dragonball. It was the day that kills them, for the DB hunters they had no choice but had to break since it was so hot. While the demons takes theirs at night cause the heat wears them down that by nightfall they barely have any energy to go on. Regardless of the situation they continued on their quest though it has been four days since they landed. They start coming to each other favor once they spotted each other.

* * *

"It's them so what do we do now?" asked Goten wiping the sweat on his forehead "Obviously they have a robot that can also search for dragonballs. If we're smart it might be if we're to split up." Pan suggests 

"That way we can cover more ground." Kosan finishes "Got ya so who does what?" asked Ryan "I think that Tek and I go on and find the dragonball because I think they might split up as well. So you got whoever going with their robot." Seeing the results Ryan pulls his lusted smirk "Well I'm in luck." Kosan rolls his eyes and turns around to leave with Tek "Just remember your job got it."

"So everyone got it right?" Pan assuring everyone "Humph." the guys nods in agreement "Good now lets move out." she commands

* * *

With that everyone's plan was set. Kosan left with Tek with Goku and Goten following them and Trunks and Pan left Giru with Ryan following. They all went separate directions to find the dragonballs at the same time trying to lose the ones that is following them. Minutes later Goku and Goten found themselves caught in the hands of a giant snake. Kosan fires at the snakes and free them. The three power up and fires a Kamehameha wave and Seek Cannon at it. At the moment things went well; before they could do anything the guys soon discover that the snake had friends. 

Meanwhile Trunks, Giru, and Pan knew they were being followed so they zigzag whatever they go in order to tried to loose them but Ryan was able to keep up. Until the ground was shaking and something popped up and grab Ryan as he scream in pain. The others saw this and determining should they save him or let him suffer, but they finally came to their senses and help out. In time they see him in the hands of the scorpion and was near death hands. Trunks and Pan powers up and rush into Ryan's rescue as Trunks pull the craw apart for Pan to retrieve Ryan out of harms way.

"You ok." asked Pan, pulling him out of danger "Yeah man that bastard sure knows how to squeezes." Ryan replies. Just then Trunks teleports high in the sky to finish the scorpion off with a Finish Buster and flies towards them. Grabbing Ryan by the collar Trunks threatens "Look you follow us again and something like that will happen to you got it." Looking at him as if he's a fool, Ryan smirk "Understood."

Suddenly sandstorms pass by. They barely had any sight through this storm; unexpectedly something grabs Trunks pulling him underground. Giru and Pan extremely panic and furiously tries to Trunks, only to see the scorpion trying to bite his leg off.

"HOLY SHIT!" Pan and Ryan cries

* * *

Meanwhile the others still struggle against the army of snakes. Tek was staying out of the way, Goten was flying all over the place trying to dodged their attacks, Goku and Kosan keeps shooting them but more comes as they do so. Then a storm picks up only to matters worst. They could barely see anything and the snakes took a huge advantage of that. The storm blinded Goten eyesleaving him to receive more damage from the storm than the snakes. Goku use his ki senses to fight but the sand was getting to him, soon his plan was beginning to backfire and the storm was getting into his eyes as well.Kosan was fighting blankly only to find himself wasting energy. 

"This isn't going to work. We are just wasting energy and the storm is just making things worse." Goku informs "I didn't want to do this but seeing how I don't have an option. Goku and Goten, interact your minds with mine quickly." Kosan orders "Why should we trust a thing you say?" Goten question "Because The both of you are and if it was just us fighting I would take this advantage to defeat you badly. Futhermore I'm nothing like Ryan and is your only hope of saving us."

The two saiyans thought about and found he was right if it came between him and Ryan they would've choose him. They are both blind due the storm and found they have no other option. "Alright you win but this doesn't change anything." said Goku firmly "Whatever just interact your mind to me."Goku and Goten jumps behind Kosanas hecalls out his attack"Now TIME STOP!" yells Kosan.

Everything in time has stop except them to Goku and Goten's surprise. "Did you do that?" asked Goten " I cannot tell too much, but I can tell you this though. I've earn this ability from a warrior who had it years ago. Since I won it, he gave me the ability to control time." Kosan explains "Sweet!" Goten turns his attention to the still snakes. "Now things should be a whole easier." "Time to kick some ass!" said Kosan. Goku and Goten look at Kosan and laugh then race to takedown the snakes before Kosan set everything to motion again.

* * *

After everything is to motion again, Trunks screams in pain. As Pan tries to fire the scorpion to save Trunks, it will just turn to another direction everytime she tries her assult. Pan looks down surprise to see Ryan hasn't left them yet, then again is probably staying for her. 

"You know I would love it if you helped!" Pan yells at him "But Pan with him out of the way I can finally have you." joked Ryan, in a sarcastic tone "Listen fool, it would make me very unhappy if Trunks dies. You want me happy right then help and maybe I'll reward you." regretting that statement but what else can she do? Trunks need help andg randpa & uncle Goten are busy searching for the dragonball. They are so going to kill me if they find out about this she thought. Giving her that devious look he made her promise that deal which she reluctantly agrees.

Feeling confident he takes off and performs his favorite move Five Stars. The attack had the scorpion lose his hold to Trunks and revert his attention to Ryan again. The scorpion strikes at Ryan, but he keeps dodging them with his spite speed. Trunksis too injured to even stand and despite his protest Pan insists to help Ryan. Together they combine their attacks and destroy the scorpion. Soon enough Giru comes back with a dragonball in hand and very unexpectedly Ryan let them have it because he wants to have a fair fight for it.

"Ok that was bizarre." said Trunks, when Ryan was distance away "Yeah but it doesn't matter we the dragonball so that is 2 we have now." reply Pan, helping him up and flies off back to ship since she sense Goku & Goten's chi there. "C'mon lets get back Grandpa and Goten and get off this rigid planet." "Yeah your right, but they won't believe us once they heard news of Ryan." They laughed hysterically. "_However I do not trust that son of bitch. There is no way he would've wanted to save me obviously Pan made some deal with him just so he can. I'll ask her later and this just mean that I must keep an eye her especially with him and Kosan around searching for the dragonballs". _Trunks thought

* * *

Meanwhile Ryan returns to the ship and waited upon Kosan's arrival. Hour later he arrives and hopes that Ryan have the dragonball but up to his surprise he doesn't. As a result after listening to his explanation… 

"You're a fool you know that. And let me guess you did it because you supposedly love her. Dude get this though your thick shull she doesn't have the hots for you at all! She only uses you to get what she wanted. DON'T YOU GET THAT?" Kosan scream in anger. Holding him down before he destroys anything "Don't worry everything is coming into place. She made a promise that she'll reward me for saving purple-head and trust me it is a promise that I will make her keep." said Ryan. Sternly "You're sound so sick that is not even funny anymore." "Whatever now c'mon lets find the next dragonball." "_I know you know the truth, she'll never take you as her mate because she is bound to another Ryan. This obsession isn't good it will only get you kill, I hope you can get over her before we have to go that extent my friend." _Kosan thought.He and Ryan blast off into space and search for the next dragonball.

* * *

Meanwhile with the DB hunters in space, Goten is napping, Goku is training in the GR, and Giru is in the control room. Trunks and Pan were in his room as Pan is tending his wounds. 

"Feeling any better?" "A little better now that we have the dragonball and you being safe and all. But tell me Pan, what did you say to him? I know that he wouldn't bother saving me, so what 's the deal?" At that moment Pan honestly didn't know what to say to him and regretting to reveal it to him she lies "I just said if was Kosan he would so he did." Trunks raise his eyebrow "Should I actually buy that?" "Trunks can we please get off the subject just be glad that you're still alive and if Ryan didn't insist you would've been dead." "Alright but this doesn't change a bit of how I feel about the guy." Pan pulls him into embrace "I don't expect you to. You get some rest ok and call me, grandpa, Goten, or Giru if you need anything ok." "K. Pan thank you for being a great friend. You sure do sound like my mother when you are acting soft." "Well don't get use to it mister."

Finally out of the room Trunks went into deep thought "_She is keeping something from me but what? I have a bad feeling about all of this, better keep an eye on Pan for her protection and might train a bit more because Ryan is a lot stronger than I originally thought."

* * *

_

Why is Pan keeping her deal with Ryan from Trunks? Will he ever find out? What does Ryan have in store for store for Pan? There are too many secrets, mysteries, and known facts that the DB hunters will have endure. Hopefully they can handle it in the end. Please review for future references. I am willing to take in all questions or advice if any of you have any. 

Note: For the next few chapters it will be just dragonball hunting until they have four dragonballs which is where trouble bleaks again. That is when a lot of things will be reveal for you to understand. 


	12. Historical times of friendship

**Sorry so the long delay folks. Well I'm still do not have internet but luckily I can save things unto my disk so I'll be using the school's library at the moment and now as do new chapters for DBMT, I'll start rewriting S.C.B.L.A and a new chapter might not be up till January. **

**Mercuriancat and Random Reader504 thanks for the reviews and emails especially your supporting statement on the whole plagiarism issue ****Random Reader504 ****so chapter may go to you!**

**For the time being the dragonball hunters will just relaxing waiting for the next dragonball won't appear till chapter 13 or 14 . So this will give you the chance to get to know them up close and how they are physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. **

**Also remember PEOPLE this is an eventual TP so do not expect them to get together as quickly as they did in my other story. This is a combination of GT and GH with my own ideas and style. I've notice they are acting as if they could fall for each other at any minute but that is because they have such a close relationship (which will be explain in this chapter) more of a brother/sister thing.**

**Also HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Chapter 12

Historical times of friendship

It has been 2 ½ months since the dragonball hunters left earth. Since then and within that time period a whole lot has happen. First thanks to Pan of pressing the button and losing the humble, spending three days of no rest to make another just to crash to Imegga where money was trouble and all was ruled by Don Kee. With Trunks and Pan fixing the ship it was up to Goku and Goten to use their super saiyan powers to save the day. Then two days later lands on a large to retrieve the dragonball to only meet the two ruthless demon warriors, the knucklehead Ryan who is obsess of Pan and the quiet and modest Kosan flees off the dragonball in procession. Two weeks later goes to Tsunami and meets needy couple and for a taste of sweet vengeance Trunks was force to wear a wedding dress as he and the gang solve the earthquake problem. Then the dragonball was stolen by the Para brothers as they race cross the galaxy and finally caught up to them until Pan, Goten, and Giru got on the Paras' ship and took off to Lex where they found a dragonball was about to get it until they were caught up in a fight and turns into dolls. By the time Trunks and Goku arrive to help it was already too late forth Goten and Pan were turn into dolls and the only way to free them is to aim at Luud's heart thanks by Goten, Pan and everyone else inside of the mechanical monster, then sudden dragonballs was stolen again from Goten's hand, and Pan rush to her then fought her to only learn that she has an ulterior motive of involving her somehow and has the name of Synca Siric. Another two weeks later, they landed on the located area of the dragonball until they met up with the demons again. After some fights, trash talk and racing the dragonball was lost in planet Pinesand the teams split up to only find trouble they team up to help each other, by a surprising decision made by Ryan, the DB hunters obtains three dragonballs.

**NOTE: Just a review of things just in case you either forgot or just didn't bother reading the last ten chapters. **

Now on to six weeks into the present of course, not much has happen between the DB hunters. Goten has become to chef and entertainer, Goku is all fun no work, Pan has develop of having three chores; train, design, and clean, and Trunks is all reserve in either the control room or the lab that he and Pan is creating. The ship has been pretty mutual upon everyone's account. Each with their own agenda's to figure, out of them all, Pan's would be greater considering she has two people that has a interest in her. One for suppose love and other is for combat, so that is her main concern and since then she been training her ass off waiting for the next fight.

* * *

Trunks is going over the systems in the control room for the second time and picking out some upgrades for Giru. "Okay all systems are good as go and now just need to figure out what else should I include into Giru's system." said Trunks. He goes over the computer and check out what is not included so he could make it for Giru, however Pan might just make something else what of the occasion that is why he's been quiet about the control manual and Giru's upgrades unless it really does need her requirements. After typing for things he sat out and waits for it to print. While that is going he begins to think of all of what has happen upon the hunters so far. It has been real tense it hasn't been three months and they already in a lot of danger especially Pan. Trunks had known Pan since they day she was born.

FLASHBACK

The Son and Brief families gathers for the waiting of arriving baby. As Bulma, Chichi, and Gohan help Videl with the finial push of the procedure and soon was a cry of newborn baby. Everyone but Vegeta and Trunks enters the room to see the newborn.

"I don't know, what's all the excitement of baby? I mean come on." Trunks complain "Have some gratitude boy; do not let your surroundings fool you. That brat may one day become the most saiyan of our time. Possible even stronger than Katoroack with the proper training course." said Vegeta "Father you realizes that you're compliment a relative of Goku right?" "Shut up! Let's go in already. The sooner we see the brat the sooner we can go home I'm starving." "_Oh father!" Trunks thought_

The two proud saiyans enters the room and sees Gohan with the baby in hand. "Trunks, Vegeta, about time come here I would like you to meet the newest member in the family Pan." Gohan pronounce "Nice you have girl. It would be interesting to have a female saiyan around, just beware that she'll a handfuls." Vegeta warns them "Vegeta that wasn't really nice." said Bulma "No woman I'm serious hand me the child" "Oh no you don't! You cannot even come in with respect and not giving out orders!" "WOMAN SHUT UP!" "MAKE ME!" Pan starts crying "Guys please if you want fight then take outside otherwise be quiet!" said Trunks, angrily. It really does bother him when his parents have to argue almost practically wherever they. Yes it does come into his favor sometimes but it takes a toll on him just being there when it happens. Ever in his life he feels completely embarrass.

Gohan gently hands Pan over to Vegeta as he starts analyze her. Moments he smirks and said "Yep she going to be an immediate trouble for you two. She has the eyes of a warrior with true potential. Here boy why don't' you hold her." Trunks quickly shake his head and hands with refusal, but everyone immediately convinces him and he fell for it. So he held her as he step out into a quiet area with a huge window screen. Somehow he felt very protective as if this is where she belongs. Then Bulma comes up to him and takes Pan from him, suddenly he felt empty after she left. Vegeta comes up to him and said

"Don't worry son just be patience someday she'll be back in your hands except it will be permanent." "What do you mean by like?" "Humph you'll see; takes note boy as she grows older as does your fondness of her. You'll be very protective, and soon find yourself thinking, staring, touching her a lot (not in a friendly manner), suddenly found her as some prize possession, at last you realizes that you've been in love with her since the day she was born without knowing it." "Nice story dad but I thee most doubt it." Trunks walk back to Videl's room leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts.

FLASHBACK ENDS

That memory had never left him especially his conversation with Vegeta about Pan. The possibly that he fall for her remains observe, _"We're practically brother and sister so that is impossible. But there are times—no way but love has no boundaries—damn it Trunks stop thinking like that. My god I'm still hate father for putting such perverted things in my head like that." Trunks thought_. Checking his watch for timing seeing as it's almost times for dinner he quickly put his research in lockdown so if Pan comes into the room she won't find anything.

* * *

He enters the living room sees Goku watching TV, then peak out through the kitchen window and finds Pan helping Goten with dinner. "Hey guys what's cooking?" Trunks asks them "We are having Chicken with mash potatoes, corn, stir fried, and classic which I still haven't figure it out yet." replied Goten, commonly "And for dessert we're having tower cake- ice cream with cream on the side." Pan added "It's still experimental so I'll understand if you hate it." Goten whispers to Trunks "Well I have a feeling that I won't does Goku." Trunks assure him. Goku pops next to Trunks asking when dinner will be ready and 15 minutes later Goten, Pan, and Giru brings out the food and quickly wolf it down.

"Man guys this stuff is good." said Goku "I know by adding a little vinegars and seasoning the spice was absolute perfect." said Goten "Hey Goten since when you've been such a great cook? I know you used to help your mother to making food but gosh your cooking is practically better than hers." "Well dad few months before you left to train Uub I started to develop a passion with food. Of course as a saiyan you'll have high quality of the manner; anyway I'd begun cooking and trying out new favors with each day. Eventually mom discovers this and sends me to cooking school where I could really get my hands dirty and within 2 years I graduated and continue my practice while working the kitchen, and help serve at the Briefs' party. Until one day I decided to form my own restaurant. After getting together with Trunks, quitting my job, and convince Gohan to be my temporary business manger, everything was set to place once the restaurant was finally build within 7 months of time then it was off to earn some profits." Goten explains "And I remember how stressful you were when it started." Trunks remembers

FLASHBACK

"Mr. Brief you—ahhh—please." "Shut up and step aside!" Trunks let go of the announce box and continue on with his work. "_From what I can it must be crazy out. I should go there and help Linda but they'll call security since when it's my job to make sure that the company remains under control." Trunks thought_ .

The entire thump on the door and appears to be Goten looking saner than normal. "Goten what's up?" asked Trunks, stacking folders "What's up? WHAT'S UP? Well I'll tell you what's up Briefs: I've waiters that doesn't listen to shit what I say, then there's bitch fights in the kitchen, the food is either too hot or too cold, bartenders have low patience with customers, the floor manager isn't doing their job So yeah that's what fuckin' up." Goten swore. Shaking his head Trunks replies to him casually "Goten come down it has only been one week and you're already bitching like crazy." "I'm telling ya man I don't think that can possibly do this. I mean that kitchen is ruff and it is chaotic in that restaurant frustration is practically taking out on all people in the joint." "Goten it would help if you remain in the restaurant, help out, and keep the flow of tension expand limited. And if you need me to help I will." "Thanks Trunks but you're right it's too early assume anything, I'll handle everything and if things still isn't right in 8 months I'll call ya." "Sure thing Goten and good luck!"

8 MONTHS LATER

Trunks and Goten were hanging out in nightclubs talking about work, the pastimes, and girls. "Its profitable man!" cheered Goten "See told ya if you gave it time you'll see success coming your way." said Trunks "Also I'm working on building another restaurant that way GO's soon take over all of Japan." cried Goten

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Oh yeah I remember that and after your second restaurant open you've became a very popular chef." said Pan "Yep and I've decided while on this journey, I'll work on writing my first cookbook." Goten declares "And it will be done all by myself so means no assistance either of two, Pan and Trunks. _(Thinking) Especially Pan, its ridiculous how I have 14 year old who edited but Trunks and myself cannot and we are two grown men!"_ "If that's something you want to do then you get right on it Go. "Said Trunks supporting "Same here with me, I can't for your book to be publish." said Goku, excitedly "Trust me dad it will be the best book you all ever read." Goten assures them "I hope so." said Pan. They all laugh.

* * *

Later that night, Goku in bed while Goten still up typing his book as Trunks finish checking the control manual to make sure the ship is still running. He leaves and before hitting the hay he sees the light in the lab is on. Pan probably experimenting he thought. Trunks checks anyhow just so the ship remains in one piece. Just as he expected Pan was experimenting but what?

"Pan what are you doing?" asked Trunks "Checking something out." She replies "Like what?" "You know somehow I'm able to unleash my mystic power but can never turn super." "Yes that does sounds like a mystery. Hell you're more powerful than Goten, Bra, and I but cannot transform. Then again both Piccolo and father said due the fact you attain mystic abilities the possibilities sound really unlikely." "And that's what I'm trying to find out." As much it pain Trunks, he put his hand onto shoulder and said sympathically "Pan, I don't want you to get your hopes up but even science cannot explain of this happening." "I know but at least let me try Trunks." Trunks just sat down thinking, Pan looks at him oddly "What's up?" Pan asked "Hey remember when we to the carnival few years ago?" "Yes I do." "Man you were a stubborn ass." "Excuse me Trunks." "It's true remembered…"

FLASHBACK

Trunks and Pan were on their way to the carnival in North city. Pan was very excited of going and Trunks thought it may be a good experience for Pan, getting away from all that work concerning school and training that has surmounts her since she was born. They both have been on incredible adventures with the act of fun, training, and sometimes work. However do due to the fact that Trunks is working and Pan is top notch genius who flow into something new everyone they do mot spend that much quality time together anymore. So that explains why Trunks had the idea in the first place. Within 15 minutes they've finally arrived.

Hey Trunks wanna get on this hide?" asked Pan, kindly "Sorry Panny but it seems for this one that you are not tall enough to even ride to even ride on this." said Trunks, looking at the ride "I don't care I want ride it." "But Pan what if you fall." "You don't know that also I am train so there is zero chance of falling but sense you're that concern why don't you come along." Pan challenge him crossing her arms with a smirk upon her face "We'll see about that but now let's go us another—""Trunks…" said Pan, sternly "Alright, alright I'll go see what I can do but please stay put ok." Pan nods at command _"Man I swear she maybe the end of me. Obviously she has been hanging with Bra too much because she's starting to develop her demanding habits. Then again she has always been an stubborn ass long before Bra has father wrapped around her finger." thought Trunks_

Just as he promised Pan that he'll talk to the people of riding on certain rides. Unfortunately when Trunks informs her, she hated the replied so she storm off to get on the ride follow by Trunks who is trying to stop whines up getting a ride and was off into having a 4 minute blast! After it was over they had a little talk.

"Pan that's wasn't very smart of you. You could of gotten hut and guess what it would've been on head. I can see now Gohan would of killed if anything terrible had happen, I just wish that you wouldn't so hardheaded." said Trunks, furious. Surprising him that Pan hasn't bother to defend herself throughout the conversation. That is because she knows that he's right though it all worked out fine but still and she refuse to admit his righteous. But then he puts his hand on her shoulder use his other hand to raise Pan's head to meet his eyes. "But then again if it hasn't been for you being stubborn I would never had such a blast on a ride like did today." "See I knew something good would come out of this." "Yes but still –""Oh Trunks you worry too much come on we still have a lot of rides that haven't been ridden yet." she said as she ran "Hey wait up."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Yeah and you what I'm still right about you even till this day, you worry to too much you need to learn how to loosen up." said Pan "Whatever I'm to bed Ms. stubborn ass." said Trunks, waving her off and leaving the room. "What ever just do not interrupt grandpa from his slumber and uncle Goten's focus in writing his book. "Got ya Pan-Chan." "Good night Tru-Chan." "Night Pan-Chan and I want you in bed in hour young lady." "Night!" "I mean it Pan and I'll tell Goten just be sure." "Bye Trunks!" Trunks slowly walk into the room exhausted as Pan stays up to finish her experiment and after throwing on extra notes she soon fell asleep in the lab.

* * *

Finally I'm done this chapter was pain the ass to write as will be the next chapter. Good news is that my internet is back so my stories will be release in no time. Bad news there maybe a delay in that since I've a history fair and news paper projects due mid next month. However I promise you that you can aspect new chapter of my other story by either end of the January or early February. Please send me your reviews! 


	13. Synca Reveals

**Sorry for the hold up considering I would like to get to the Baby Sega within 10 chapters changes had to be made. So in chapters 13 & 14 some questions should finally be answer dealing with 3 mysterous demons as these next several maybe long do prepare yourself.**

**What's Ryan & Kosan's true purpose of searching for the dragonballs? Why is Synca so ****intimidate **of claiming Pan to be an prayer? And where did these 3 originally came from? 

**Do pay attention to these 2 chapters and PLEASE REVIEW! I know the story is little off-base but I'm still trying to maintain interest for viewers so please give me a chance.

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Synca Reveals

Trunks awakes up and finds Goku and Goten sleeping quite peacefully also loudly. He goes into the next room finding Pan isn't here obviously still in the lab working. He walks over there to onlyfind her soundly asleep, he then carries her to her room. After putting her to bed Trunks began breakfast.. While he's cooking, Trunks began to think of all that has happen since the beginnig of the trip and how it all affected them. He does notice an slight change within the gang before and during the trip.

Goten has become little more reponsible and is really spending time Goku, considreing he really had him for only 10 years of his life. He had even plan to clude in Goku within his resturant business, however he remains to take precaution around him. Trunks does notice despite all that proud, happy, and cheerful look he always carries Goten was holding back. Afraid that his father will do notinhg but disappiont him and leave like he had always done. Goku, meanwhileis having little progress of reconnceting with his son & granddaughter. Despite the regrowing relationship, it rid the fact of his past mistakes that he has carries tnroughout the years. He had missed Gohan becoming a man, Goten & Pan's childhood. Goku has come into realization that he isnt really a familyman, and once it comes into saving the world he's all over it just leave it to him to save everyone else, but when it comes to family you can practically expect disappointment cuz he is like never there half of the time.

As for Pan, who is finding the situation quite awe, shows a lot of backbone.Like Goten, she is also holding back on Goku by throwing quite a mood face at him.She is absurd of how she handle things and isn't really open practically if she ever has problemshe'll either react in anger, tellTrunks & Giru invery small details, or keep in and train it out.Both Trunks & Goten knows she is fragile where her emotionsare but refuse to reveal because she is too proud. Cording to Trunks, Pan has been spending way too much time with his father.

Trunks has really lean back and finds himself spending more time working than relaxing just like back home. Ever since he had started at C.C. his luxury days were over and were force to be brought in as President by the order of his mother. The job had really taken a toll on his life, and came to a point where he has little time with Goten and stop training altogether. Right now everything seems fine but Trunks knows different he feels uncomfortable and strives for solitude whenever he in a wrong kind of mood. Which led him to spend more time in the control room checking the ship's condition, or lab making sure Pan isn't going to do anything that may destroy the ship.

Breakfast was done and he digs in and save some portion of the food for the ravenous Sons. He enters the control room and began the daily check ups like he always do everyday, despite that has Goten & Pan unnerve. "Alright everything is up and running smoothly." said Trunks and he looks towards Giru "Ok buddy time to rise and shine." Giru awakens "Giru sees Trunks, Giru ready to work giru-giru." "That's good unfortunately there is really nothing for you to do around here at the moment Giru. But we do need of more equipment so obviously we have to stop on planet Holmes for bit. Aw cording to the scanner we'll be there in 3 1/2 hours. So Giru could you awake Goku, Goten, & Pan and tell them there is breakfast waiting for them and to come here because we'll belanding momentary."

* * *

After Giru awakes the tired saiyans and they finish breakfast, Trunks alert them to strap up because they're are going to land but do some few malfunction they crash instead. Luckily they crash at a near-by town and Trunks & Pan usher few mechanics to their ship since they cannot be bother to fix the ship again. While they wait Pan gives Trunks more criticism aboutpilot driving skills. 

"I swear to god Trunks that is like 3rd time that has happen to us. What the hell are you trying to do you kill us? Gee I say next time we should have either Goten or myself behind the wheel because a. you suck & b. you've almost kill us again with your maneuver." Pan argues "Your one to talk Panny, humph there is no way in hell I'll let you drive. Remember back on planet Imegga, you drove like a mad woman. As for Goten, I doubt that he could handle the controls, leaving ME andONLY ME for the so-called risky job." Trunks imply "Whatever boxer boy." "You better watch it Pan or else." "Or else what?"

"Oh will you two shut up! My god what happen to the old saying 'if you don't have something nice to say then don't saying at all'." said Goten "Beats me uncle." Pan shrugged "Gee why is whenever I turn around I see you two in an argument half of the time?" "I guess that's how it has always been and shall remain Goten." replied Trunks walking back to the ship "But come on I mean can't we all get along?" "On few occasions um yeah." "Pan!" yelled Goku "What?"

* * *

"Gee I only leave you for a few months and there's a still melodrama float within the air." said a voice. The four terrify saiyans looks up and finds the woman, who stolen their dragonball back on planet Lex. Synca smirks at them and stares very awe "What? No hello or how you're doing? No shit like that damn." she pouts as she cross her arms and continues her stare. 

Finally one of them spoke "Why should we, after all didn't youjust stole our dragonball not too long ago?" Goku stated "But you got one back and have another in your possession. So I see no harm can be done." "Synca what's your business here?" Pan asks "Aw Pan nice to see you again and surprise that you've remember my name after almost three months." "How can I not, you've claim I'm very precious in your new art of discoveries." "Of course besides I knew you all will be here matter of fact it was fate that brought you here. At this point of time there is suppose to be another prayer that takes their claim, and just to be certain my hypothesis is true, I must test her meaning I would have to do battle with her again. So Pan what do you think?" Synca asked

So much was going through her mind at moment; at least some questions were answer but don't make any sense to her. She saw her grandfather, uncle, and Trunks rush up front to protect her and fought Synca themselves. The guys find her very strong & powerful indeed, they've gone super but however it was just a game to her. Pan notice this as much as she likes the guys to continue fighting she somehow knew the fate if it were to continue and battling her maybe the only way to figure the whole truth behind Synca's purpose claimant of her being a prayer.

"ENOUGH!" Pan screams, flying into the air "Guys this is between me & her so butt out." "But Pan..." But Pan gave Goku a glare telling him to shut up let her do what's she's gotta do. Reluctant the guys' power down to normal state and land on the humble ground leaving Pan up against Synca alone.

* * *

"Oh boy won't this be fun humm?" asked Synca, sarcastic "Alright Synca you want then come and get me!" Pan cried "Don't worry Pan I know everything seems high prove ridiculous nonsense but after today all of your questions shall finally be answer." 

The two switch into fighting position and race at each others throats. Pan jumps back to fire ki blast, Synca deflects it powers up to creates one her favorite attack Spark House. The blast send Pan flying through trees, she's gets up and runs off trying to come up with a strategy. _Now is my chance to really test her, let's see if Mother Nature is on her side. _Synca teleports away as Pan becomes really worry when she couldn't find Synca nor her ki. She stops running then Synca appears in front her, she punch and kick her then throw her to the tree. Pan had just had it she charges into her mystic form, the power was awe to Synca which in her mind only made the fight even more interesting.

Pan race towards her and she prepare for another brood fight, their fist fight carries them pass town as the male saiyans follow behind. Realizing Pan's power is over realm her own she smash her to ground as she descends. "Is all you got?" "No, but I was conserving my energy but now I think it's time for stage 2 of this task to began. What I'm about do may the story of the century, anyhow here goes nothing." Synca battle cries her transform, the ground was shaking, rocks & stone were floatingthen the incredible happen. _No it can't be? I refuse to believe that she is actually transforming into what I think she is._ Then finally in her view right now is Synca with grayish-green eyes, silver & golden hair with hair down.

"Impossible!" cried Goten "She couldn't have!"roared Trunks "I refuse to believe!" yelled Pan "She is a super saiyan!" scream Goku "Well I told this will be the story of the century ." said Synca "Listen this stunt you pull is all bunch of bull! Goku and my father are the only saiyans left, Gohan, Goten, Bra, and myself are only half so that makes six, including Pan being fourth which counts as seven. There is no way you could possible attain saiyan blood." Trunks proclaims "Listen boy has it ever occur to you that maybe there are other saiyans throughout this galaxy that may have escape Vegeta before it was ever destroy. No, I figure as much imbecile. My mother was away on mission and when she on her away back home she couldn't find it. It took her two years realizes that the planet gone. Since then she travel the universe alone until sudden she was attack landed on planet Feudal where it was consist of demons and she met my father, leader of the rebellious bat demon tribe. Obviously I'm half Saiyan & half demon, this transformation here is a combination of super saiyan & ultra demon in other woods I'm preferred be strong as what you call level 2 super saiyan." "Well Pan it's been nice knowing ya." said Goten "GOTEN!" shouts Trunks & Goku "Don't worry you guys I can handle her." assure Pan "I hope so because this is only 1/5 of my true power in this state." "Say what?" "Let's get down to business."

* * *

Synca & Pan flies towards each other and continue on their fist fightcompetition. Pan Ki blast and Synca dodges it and fires some of her Pan steps back some and kicks her to the side and she does it again. Synca catches her leg and grabs the other one to perigee to the ground three times then tosses away and firesanother attack called ATOMIC LASER. Pan gets on her despite her injuries and tatter clothing and fires her most powerful attack GOLD BEAM while Synca commits another Atomic Laser. Two the attacks collide and both saiyans finds themselves becoming exhausted. _Okay time for stage 3 and this should determine rather Pan is a true prayer or not._ "Ready Pan because this is the finial main event?" "Just bring it." 

Synca charge some ki which very different from the others had ever sense and it seem a source has taken her over. In few minutes Synca opens her eyes and raise her hand to Pan "SPIRIT FURY!" five attacks hit Pan from side-to-side. She done a roundhouse kicks and tosses her next to a tree. Watching terrify Trunks & Goten were to intervene but Goku explain to them this is her fight and Synca only doing this to test Pan's true being. She attacks her again with different set of attacks; finally Pan has had it with her taunts, reckless attacks, using Pan as her punching bag. Before she knew it a power had rise from her depths, her chi has change as she felt an source taken her over. She rises to feet ready for Synca's next blow. Synca smirks at this sight and she produces one of her favorite prayer attack LAUNCH GUN the attack coming close to Pan as she defends herself with a shield of leaves. Then Pan sends vine race towards Synca grabbing her for Pan to beat on & throw away through the woods. They confront each other again staring eye to eye Synca powers down into her normal state.

"Alright this fight is over! You have proven yourself worthy of reclaiming your title known as The Prayer of Life after passing three tasks throughout this battle you've finially unleash it. Meaning you have the ability of using powerful skills that involves nature surroundings are now of use towards your advantage." said Synca "How do I know this isn't another trick your trying to pull?" asked Pan still on guard "Trust me thisisn't and I canreassure if that is necessary besides there is a reason why I'm truly here. You see I originally arrive to check the source of this planet considering this where the guardian protecting the ability of life for the prayer, i had no clue of luring you here to retrieve the power. However I since your presents was coming onto the planet so I remain and waited for the chance to test you out. Now you've pass three tasks andare ready to challenge the guardian and reclaim your

your title." "I do not understand any of this and how can you be sure that I am like you said or I could possibly trust you?" "That is a risk that you would have to take huh." Synca walks behind Pan grabbing her shoulders and chanted FLOGONE as she & Pan disappear within thin air.

Trunks, Goten, & Goku tries to search for their ki but found nothing except note written by Synca.

**If you want to find us follow these steps.**

**Fetch a bucket of water with ice **

**Climb up ****Tundra** **Mountain**

**Have the tall guy with black hair toss the water within the air **

**There follow the path towards the light. **

**

* * *

**

Synca & Pan find themselves in a darkness cave full of many possibilities that can inflate their journey. During the travel Synca consist Pan of information about prayers and what's ahead of them. "Now you listen and listen well because I am only going to say this once. Thousands of years ago the universe was in terror by the mighty Damien Empire their leader Otto was cruel and tedious. Hope was always gone until the three guardians of the keys of hope, light, & life combine their powers and created 20 industrial crystals spread them across the land as those crystals can only be unlock by the chosen ones. 15 years later it had happen and they master their master their powers and gone through 10 year war against the empire. Frankly the empire has fallen but Otto escape and found ways of bringing the universe down to feet. After thousand years the prayers comes to conclusion they all perform GOKAI spell which allows them to combine their crystals into one powerful force and Otto was heavenly destroy, prior for the prayers lost their powers to the guardians for they've taken it transform them into different weaponry and were scatter across the universe waiting for when they are needed again. Turns out we've gotten our wish, just 50 years ago Otto's grandson, Taurus has been preparing an empire within a planet we don't know he has allied with two dangerous commanders of mankind, Rich the guardian key of darkness & Morse the leader of the bandit pirates. With those three together we all may be in for the fight of our lives."

"Then tell me is all this searching necessary? Honestly Synca my family can take care of them if they ever inflect any danger onto the earth. Let me reassure you any role I 'suppose' play isn't on the contrary." "How could you be so intelligent yet so naïve? Look I do not have time to explain your whole reasoning of being a prayer, trust mePan whatever may happen within the next several years will be challenge by the forces of evil so tedious that only those with the prayer abilities can stand up to it. As of right now only 10 has been found within the past 25 years. Yes it is that serious and only matter of time before Taurus finds the chance to strike."

"Well we're here, Pan once you past these gates there is no turning back unless the guardian happens to defeat you. However I somehow doubt that, either it goes it is your call." said Synca "You what I thought you're some crazy lunatic who is out to get me for no sensible reason. During our fight earlier, I learn there are magnificent powers I attain within myself and here is my chance to prove something towards my family. Who knows maybe this discovery made me felt kinda important and has more means into life? Show me this bastard so I may claim my title as the Prayer of Life." "Done and doner girl." The two enters the gates and Pan prepares for battle that may change her life.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space, a spaceship speed towards the planet up ahead. Inside the ship reveals two familiar people who happen appear are two different kinds of demons. One had the appearance of dark human-bat like demon & the other is attains tail and runs very smooth being all wolf demon. Ryan & Kosan have their usual day in the ship however their next trip very differs from those of the past. 

"You know this is stupid, very stupid. Why do we have to travel to planet Holmes considering there much more important things that we must attend to, like say for example retrieving the dragonballs before imbecile squad get their hands on them." Ryan casually stated "Well Rye your mother did mention it is very important since she had found the location power of the prayer of life." Kosan announce "So that information would be useless unless if the prayer themselves do not appear to takes its claim nor be who she thinks they are then obviously she's wasting time!" "You god to be kidding me man, look Synca has real good instinct and I believe her. If you don't mind would like to end this nonsense conversion because we'll landing within the next hour or so." "Suit yourself but I still say this is ridiculous!"

* * *

On the Tundra Mountains , Goku, Trunks, & Goten figures out how to find Pan around the area. According to Trunks' belief, Synca had misled them and keep Pan away from them for her own personal reasons. Despite the intense argument earlier Goten & Goku are starting to believe Trunks' theory is correct. All seems to be hopeless until Goku re-reads the note Synca had left behind, and after some thought it might be best to try it out. After all that time of retrieving the bucket and searching for the mountain might as well give it a shot. 

"Hey Trunks, Goten. I think we should follow these instructions after all they mention it is the only way of finding Pan." said Goku, suddenly "That's absurd Goku have ever thought of the possibility that it could be a trap or something else like that?" Trunks question "Yes I have however this is our only lead towards them unless you have something better in mind." replied Goku, crossing his arms giving a serious look towards Trunks "I figure that much now the note did mention you Goten to throw the water into the air then some light will appear." "You sure I only mentions me?" asked Goten, afraid "Unfortunately yeah."

Goten put his hands in the water suddenly the water became cold so cold if it started to freeze. He ignore that recognition and picks up the bucket and flies into the skies and toss the water and nothing happen.

"I knew I knew it was pointless argg I don't care if she is saiyan when I get my hands on her I'll—"paused Trunks

He looks up to see a strange light appearing from the twister vortex.

"What is that?" asked Goku "Looks some vortex with a flashing light, do you think it could lead us towards Pan?" asked Goten; confuse "It better because according to her note it does. I pray that Pan can survive on her own up against that bitch because if she ever harms her-- I swear to god that I'll kill her." Trunks vowed as he grips his fist "Then let's stop wasting time and get going!" Goten imply "Right!" agreed Trunks & Goku

Then the three jumps into the vortex with hope that the guiding light will lead them to the missing quarter saiyan.

* * *

"Here are at last! This battle will change the way you know of life forever, it's not too late to change your mind Pan. You can still walk away and continue living your way of life and pretend this whole circumstance had never happen." informed Synca "Unfortunately that wouldn't change the fact that it anyhow I wouldn't want to turn back because this is my chance to prove a point towards. Always have to stand because I'm a girl & the youngest sometimes I feel I live through a pathetic. Yeah I'm a genius and have the intelligence to do anything however there is a limit as far as intelligence. There has always been empty hole inside like there's something missing but I do know what it is. Perhaps true friends, someone to like me for me not because I am Hercule's granddaughter, and someone not run out on me because of my saiyan powers. Becoming a prayer wont take those harsh feeling away however it could help me forget and maybe become a better person & warrior." Pan explains. _Such sadden life she must have; force to being something that she is not and yet can maintain a straight face. Yep the kind of attitude she holds out it's certain that she is more saiyan than myself or even possibility a full-blooded one._ "Come on follow me and do stay close." said Synca

The two saiyans walks pass the unseal grounds until they came face to face with the guardian of life.

Synca kneels and speak "Lord Bordain may you please rise?" Bordain awakes and walks up to the girls "WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUBBER?" "It is I, Synca Siric, Prayer of Spirit; I've brought the Prayer of Life whose goes by the name of Pan Son." "HUMPH SHE'S ONLY A PRAYER WHEN I SAY SHE IS, BESIDES EVEN THAT'S TRUE SHE MUST BEAT ME IN ORDER TO CLAIM THE TITLE & POWER." "Trust me sire that's why I'm planning to do. I've been trained by the most expert warriors on my home planet and from Synca told me, I beg to say that I have complete idea of who I'm up against." Pan remarks "OH PLEASE SAY THAT LAST PART THE SENTENCE AGAIN WITHIN THE NEXT 30 MINUTES. ANYHOW YOU WANT BATTLE GUESS WHAT I'M GONNA GIVE IT TO YA! BE FOREWARNED I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN EXPECTED TO BE SO DO NOT GET COCKY, DISTRACTED, TAKE MISLED INFORMATION, REMAIN FOCUS, CONTROL YOURSELF & MAYBE YOU MIGHT HAVE A CLEAR SHOT OF WINNING AFTERALL." "We'll see about Bordain."

Synca walk pass the gate and watch the fight from there while Pan and Bordain get themselves into fighting position. Both looking determine and excited for the battle as the bell has finally ring the two warriors race towards for hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

Well it's about time for Pan accepting her destiny now it led her into fighting Bordain in order claim for what's rightfully hers. In the meantime Goku, Goten, & Trunks travels through the vortex in high hopes it will led them to Pan while Kosan & Ryan will soon make their appearance into the scene. Will Pan prevail or everyone's theory will be correct? Stay tuned for the next MT. 

**Preview: The gang has finally made it, despite the brood tension we learn a little more of the prayers. Meanwhile as the battle surges Pan begins to have difficulty up against the mighty guardian even her mystic powers aren't working. Synca coaching starts having a limit until with a quick flash of idea that could possibly bring Pan into victory. That is summing she has any energy left. **


End file.
